


Magia Ex Machina

by Benwilson



Category: Marvel, Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Fusion of Cinematic and Comic universe, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: Billy Kaplan has run all the way to Los Angeles to escape the horrors in his past, and the scars that lurk under his skin.Too bad he's about to be dragged into the secret underworld of the Pride.





	Magia Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fusion of both the 616 Universe and the MCU. Set before any of the Young Avengers events, and deviates after episode 3 of the Runaways series.

“...and he has a car. We just need to convince him, and we’re in the clear.”

 

The words drifted across the parking lot, almost too quiet to hear, but enough that it grabbed Billy Kaplan’s attention. He looked up from his book, dark hair falling messily around his face as he glared at the hesitant group that risked approaching him. They were an odd group, he decided, as he fastened his leather jacket and pulled it tighter against his body and examined them. 

 

The girl in the lead he recognised; Nico Minoru, a girl who tried to scream ‘don’t cross me’ with everything she had. Her clothes were black, her make up heavy, and her hair cut hazardously. He’d seen her in one of the nearby book shops, but they always mainly kept their interactions to a minimum. Still, she approached him now, with a smile that burnt with so much fake brightness, that Billy was surprised it wasn’t physically paining her.

 

“Hey, Billy, right?”

 

“William,” Billy said, narrowing his eyes a little more. He almost smiled at how one of the other girls recoiled. He recognised her too, but not from personal interactions. Karolina Dean was the poster child for the local cult, blonde hair and blue eyes, and an ever present smile that she seemed to have misplaced along the way here. Billy turned back to Nico, and looked at her expectantly. “What’s up, Minoru?”

 

“Look... we’ve got a situation, and it’d be really of you, if you’d.... Let us borrow your car,” her voice trailed off, barely muttering by the end. Billy let her stew in that for a moment, and then turned back to his book.

 

“Nope.” 

 

A loud scoff came from the group, and Billy flicked his eyes back up to watch the rest of the group turn on one girl. She was the last one he could really recognise. Gertrude Yorkes, saving the world one sarcastic comment at a time. He’d often seen her prowling the school, blue hair bobbing, flyers in hand. 

 

It seemed even more suspicious that they would turn on the Gert so quickly though. He almost wanted to ask, but decided that that would only open him up to the difficulty of interacting with them more. 

 

“We have money!” One of the voices cut over the rest, and Billy turned to it with a curious glance. He didn’t know this boy’s name at all, so he decided to refer to him as Glasses, as opposed to the other guy who would be Muscles. Fitting nicknames at least, as Glasses was certainly dressed like a nerd, and the letterman jacket on Muscles would fit him as a member of one of the sports teams at the school. 

 

“Money?” Billy said dryly, raising an eyebrow

 

“Yeah,” Glasses muttered, and then paused, glancing at the others. The last member of their little group was younger than the others, and was wearing a knit cap designed like some kind of animal over thick dark hair. Cap, Billy decided, nodding to himself. That’d do as a nickname. Cap shook her head lightly at Glasses, and he frowned, “I mean, I can get money-” 

 

“If you have money, why don’t you just go and buy a car. Or rent one.” Billy pointed out, casually turning the page in his book. “No need to bother me if you did that.”

 

“No, idiot! Then they’d know which car to look for-” Cap snapped, and Billy watched as she was shushed instead. Gert fixed her with a glare that Billy had seen made other people wither on the spot, but Cap was able to return it with a similar level of force.

 

“Look, guys,” Billy sighed, finally closing his book and sliding it into his satchel, “I’m not getting my car, and by extension, myself involved in anything illegal.” 

 

He tried to move past them, but Muscles intercepted him. Brown hair and hazel eyes, just a little taller than Billy himself, but with a confidence that seemed unearned. “It’s not illegal,” Muscles said, with a smooth charisma that would probably have had the rest of the school swooning, “we’re going to a ... concert, and our parents told us we couldn’t go after we’d already bought our tickets.” 

 

Gert seemed to catch onto whatever this lie was, and stepped closer nodding confidently “We don’t want them to follow us. So, if we borrow a car from someone they don’t know, they won’t be able to track us down before we get to the concert.” 

 

Billy rolled his eyes and took a short step away. He should just say no again, and leave. Maybe even buy a milkshake on the way home as a reward for dealing with them even this long. He turned back, scathing retort on the edge of his tongue, but paused as his eyes settled on Karolina at the back of the small group next to Cap. She was practically clinging to the other girl, her eyes wide, with a deep fear settled there. 

 

He knew that look. It was the same on he’d seen in the mirror of the bus-station in New York, bus ticket gripped in trembling hands. 

 

“Minoru,” he snapped, turning his back on Muscles and Gert to face the other girl, “if I give you my car, will it get these losers out of my life?”

 

“Definitely!” Nico nodded enthusiastically, and as far as he could tell, honestly.

 

He sighed dramatically, digging into his pocket. He easily found the keys and flicked them through air. Nico caught them easily, and he narrowed his eyes again. “If you scratch it, you’ve bought it.”

 

“Thanks,” She said, and he noted that she was gripping the key with enough pressure that her knuckles had turned white. “We’ll bring it back, after the... concert.” 

 

He didn’t bother responding, already walking towards the bus stop. He watched as they moved to a different car, one he assumed they had arrived in, before they moved to his car and quickly vanished down the road. He wasn’t really sure if he ever expected to see them again. At best, he imagined someone would one day find the car in a airport parking lot. 

 

He certainly didn’t expect to arrive at the school the next day to find the car parked in a different spot, and the lockers to be inside his locker. He didn’t expect to see them walking through the school corridors, with a thin mask of calm covering a look of complete terror in their eyes, as the reports of a second body being found on the beach began to spread through the school.

 

\---

 

Nightmares about New York often came out of nowhere and would leave Billy a broken mess, but he had been expecting this one. Billy tried to stay awake as long as he could, and set an alarm for as early as he dared, to try and make sure he could force a night of dreamless sleep. But still, the nightmare came, sinking into his mind like oily shadow.

 

_ The loss of control over his body. The high pitch noise, and the smell of burning ozone. Watching his mother leap behind a wall, as electricity crackled towards her. His dad approaching, hands raised in a calming motion. The smell of burning flesh. Screaming. Darkness. _

 

_ The hospital room. _

 

Billy woke up gasping for breath, sobbing loudly like every other time, curled into a ball under the covers. It must have been quarter of an hour later when he finally soothed himself enough to get out from under the covers, and force himself upright on shaky legs. He began to pace, bracing himself on the bedroom wall, and running his hands through his hair, trying to work off some of the panic. 

 

LA had been good to him. Nobody asked questions, and he’d managed to stretch his luck further than he would have thought possible. When he had needed a place to sleep, he had found shelters and abandoned homes. His car, he’d found in the parking lot of the train station with the keys still in the ignition. He wasn’t doing that great for himself, no savings to speak of, but a lost wallet here and there got him through his day to day life. He was independent, and safe, and most importantly, he wasn’t hurting anyone.

 

The fear never went away. It was the reason he kept away from people wherever he could, and why he avoided sleeping in shelters. It was too dangerous. Strong emotions like anger, or fear could set off a chain reaction that would end in pain and suffering. So he stayed on the periphery, never really getting involved. 

 

But, two girls had shown up dead on the beach, electrocuted to death as far as anyone could tell. Those two girls came from the Church of the Gibborim. The same church that Karolina Dean was from. And Karolina Dean had just tried to run out of town, with five people agreeing to help her. Or going with her, that was still a possibility.

 

Why would she have returned though? If she was the murderer, then returning was the worst idea in the world. If she knew who the murderer was, then why not go to the police.

 

His parents would have had some insight. They were both amazing psychology professors, but Billy would have to work this one out alone. And to do that, he was going to have to actually approach this group somehow. 

 

Nico would be the smartest choice to approach. They shared a lot in common, and ran into each other often enough that it wouldn’t seem weird for him to talk to her at the bookstore. He could bump into her there, and try to pry into-

 

A sharp crack resounded through the house. Billy quickly dove for his carry-all bag, throwing it over his shoulder, and approaching the window. He slid it open, but paused there, waiting for any other noise or sound. His own heart was thudding in his chest, but he held himself as still as he could. 

 

A moment passed, and then a second, without any other noise. He let out the breath he’d been holding, but still crept as quietly as he could to the bedroom door. He slowly slid it open, highly aware of the sound of the door scratching over carpet. There was no movement in the living room beyond, and he waited until he felt safe again before he dropped the bag onto the ground, and pressed his forehead into the doorframe. It was okay. He was okay. A quick inspection of the living room revealed the cause of the noise, a bookshelf that had given out under the weight of all the books on it.

 

He sighed, quickly stacking the books at the side of the shelf, before quietly walking into the kitchen and starting to boil some water for tea. When he finally had a mug in front of him, he slipped into the living room and curled into a ball on the sofa. 

 

He had been working out who to approach. Gert was a poor choice, because of her inherent suspicion. It would be just this side of impossible to get close to her without setting off some kind of warning bell. Karolina was likely to be on high alert too.

 

That left Cap, Glasses and Muscles. He had no idea who any of them really were, but... If he had to pick one to try, it’d probably be Muscles. Jocks were easier to manipulate according to television, and if Billy approached any of them, it was likely Muscles would butt into his business anyway. 

 

Billy grinned to himself sipping his tea. 

 

He had a plan now. He’d put this all together in no time.

 

\---

 

Billy arrived earlier than usual the next day, partly fueled by his plan, and partly in an attempt to avoid falling asleep again. He pulled into a parking spot nearest the school with the best view of the entrances, and climbed onto the hood. They wouldn’t be able to miss him now, and he could comfortably read his book whilst he waited.

 

The parking lot slowly began to fill up, and as other kids streamed past him into the building, he carefully watched for any of his targets. He did his best to ignore the looks of scorn, or the hurried nervous footsteps as people passed by him. He wasn’t to blame for this reputations. All he’d done was wear a leather jacket, and treat people with cool indifference. But now there were all kinds of rumors; that he’d been kicked out of his last school for something horrifying, or that he was secretly part of a gang. 

 

Finally, he caught sight of some of his targets. Gert and Cap, arriving together noticed him only a moment after he noticed them. He waved in their direction and nodded to them, as non threateningly as possible. Immediately the two of them tensed up, and Cap turned towards Gert. He was too far away to pick up any conversation, but it certainly ended with Gert dragging Cap inside the school.

 

That had gone pretty much the way he had expected, and he didn’t react to Glasses, Nico and Karolina passing too close by to be casual walking. They were definitely watching him though, which meant they were communicating, and that would push his main target into some kind of confrontation.

 

Most of the school was inside by the time Muscles arrived, driving the car Billy vaguely remembered from the day they all tried to leave. Billy calmly slipped his book into his bag, and climbed from the hood of the car, ready to intercept Muscles on his way into the school. Turning back towards the car park however, he found himself almost nose to nose with Muscles.

 

“Something wrong with your car?” Muscles asked, puffing out his chest as though Billy was going to physically fight him. 

 

“Nope,” Billy grinned brightly, popping the p with as much nonchalance as he could, and tucked his hands into his jeans pocket. “Everything’s fine.”

 

“Fine,” Muscles suddenly jerked forward, his hand impacting the side of Billy’s car with a loud thud. Billy didn’t flinch, or give any quarter, leaving the two of them even closer, “Then leave Molly and Gert alone!” 

 

“Alright,” Billy shrugged, not letting his positive smile slide an inch. Muscles’ frown changed from of fury to one of confusion, as he stepped back. Still, he turned towards the school and started walking. Billy resettled his bag, and began following half a step behind.

 

He knew the moment that Muscles noticed, and jerked to a stop. Billy stopped too glancing over his shoulder at the car park. Muscles let out a huff and took a step, Billy took a step too, only for Muscles to spin on his heels and let Billy bump into him.

 

“What?!”

 

“Just walking,” Billy shrugged, still grinning, “So... you never introduced yourself.”

 

“Seriously?” Muscles was still glaring incredulously.

 

“Well yeah? You know mine, seems a little unfair, right?” Billy shrugged, gently shaking his hair out of his eyes.

 

Muscles blinked, and then shrugged aggressively, “Fine, You can call me Chase.” With that, he turned away again, and quickly walked up the stairs to the school.

 

“And you can call me Billy,” Billy said, starting to follow him again. 

 

“I thought it was William,” Chase muttered, and stopped at the top of the stairs. Turning on his heels, he stared at Billy and waited for a moment. “What do you want,  _ Billy? _ Money?”

 

“No, I just assumed if you were borrowing my car, we were friends now,” Billy said, smiling winningly, “You know, saying thank you at the least.”

 

“Thank you, Billy.” The way that Chase stressed his name made it clear that he wanted to drop the topic, “Are we good now? Will you leave me and my friends alone?”

 

“Sure. Just let me know if you need to borrow my car to escape from the weird murder-cult-church again,” Billy shrugged, watching as Chase tensed up and his face fell still. “I mean, I’m totally okay with lying to your parents too, if you ask-”

 

He had expected Chase to storm away, or snap something hurtful back. He hadn’t expected the fist that swung dangerously close to his face. Billy reacted on instinct, pushing himself away from the blow, but he had unbalanced himself, and he landed with a hard thump on the ground. He sat there for a moment in stunned silence, before he realised that Chase never actually came close to hitting him. Instead he had let Billy’s own reaction cause him to embarrass himself. If Billy was to try and tattle on him, Chase would be able to defend himself by saying he never actually hurt him. Smart. Smarter than Billy had initially suspected at least.

 

“Leave us and our parents alone,” Chase said, his voice cold like brittle ice. Billy could see the panic in his eyes though, the look of being caged in and terrified. “For your own sake.” He added before turning around.

 

“I can look out for myself.” Billy muttered to himself, getting to his feet. He was only mildly rattled by everything that had just occurred, but another question burned as he watched Chase quickly walk away.

 

Could Chase and his friends say the same?

 

\---

 

The coffee table of his temporary home was beginning to look like a suspect board from a bad TV show, but the more Billy added to it, the more it started to make sense. Chase Stein, son of Victor Stein the technology savant, and Karolina Dean, daughter of Leslie Dean the head of the Church of the Gibborim, were intrinsically. The church may have been partially funded by Frank Dean’s movie career, but funds had come from the Stein’s too. And the property was sold to the church by the Wilders. As in, Alex Wilder, the boy with the money. 

 

Meanwhile, Molly’s parents had died, and she lived with Gert Yorkes and her parents who were noted geneticists. And they worked closely with Tina Minoru and Robert Minoru, who in turn had released several inventions alongside Victor Stein.

 

It was like some kind of political, technological, and economical cabal. Hell, even Molly’s parents had had connections to the group. 

 

Billy turned to the laptop he had stolen, and clicked a few more buttons to close the series of tax records and news articles he had collected, He was reaching his quota for paranoia now. Five families secretly running... Los Angeles, maybe? Perhaps the whole state. They were expanding, either way. And they were thick as thieves with each other.

 

So, that meant that if the deaths were actually part of the Church of the Gibborim, then they were... working together to kill people? 

 

That was a chilling thought, enough to make him want to forget what he had started researching. This was exactly the kind of information that might lead to six teenagers borrowing a car and trying to escape, and the guilt would explain them returning to try and stop it before it happened again.

 

This was so beyond him. So beyond  _ them _ . They were doing to get themselves killed. What was he supposed to do, hide in the corner and let them die trying to do the right thing? No, he couldn’t sit on this information. And he had power. Maybe he could help stop this with his abilities.

 

_ What ability? The ability to hurt people? To hurt your family? _

 

Billy groaned, and rubbed his face. He had no control over it. He had done everything he could to avoid reaching out to that power, for fear of what it could do to him and those around him. He wasn’t even sure if he could call it up on command. Holding out his hand, he tried to force it out of his fingers.

 

He felt the spark before he saw it, travelling from his chest and down his arm. There was so much there, as though he had found some deep well inside himself. It sprung from his index finger and danced across the air to his little finger. Before it had completed its path, another had jumped from his ring finger to thumb, and then a third and fourth, weaving like a choreographed ballet across his hands. It was almost beautiful and he leaned closer in wonder.

 

The world suddenly shifted, throwing him off balance for a moment, as a deep crackling began in his chest. The sparks started to rise higher from his hand, and he suddenly realised he didn’t know how to get rid of this energy he had just unleashed. It was building, and building, and Billy couldn’t even move to direct it in another direction, as it burst from his hand. With a life of its own, it hit the roof, and slipped into the light fixture.

 

There was the sound of something exploding, and he covered his head as the bulb above him exploded into a shower of glass. The TV turned on and off suddenly, and the screen of the laptop flickered and died, as the fan inside kicked into overdrive. 

 

Everything smelt like burning, and he had to go. He had to get out of here. 

 

He clawed his research into a pile, and shoved it into his bag in between sharp breaths. On shaking legs, he quickly dove around the house, grabbing anything he had brought into the house. If he’d had his wits about him, he might have seen a light activate on the top of the laptop, but instead he was already climbing out of the window, and running for his car.

 

\---

 

The car was a lot colder than the house, but he felt safer inside it. He was curled into a ball in the backseat, not sleeping, but dazed. There hadn’t been any sparks since he left the house, but he could feel it churning inside him, begging him to use it. By the time sun rose, he didn’t want to get out of his car, let alone go to school. But if the police came to that house, and someone mentioned his car, and he didn’t show up at school, it’d look suspicious. 

 

So, it was with great regret that he dragged himself to a gym, and showered there, swapping clothes before he left. He found a drive through for breakfast, and forced three cups of coffee down his throat before he reached the parking lot. Everything about him felt heavy, and he could see the bags under his eyes, but at least he was functioning.

 

He pulled into one of the only remaining spaces, and carefully walked into the school, blending in as best he could. When anyone did look at him, he fixed them with such a dark glare, that they would scuttle away.

 

Rather than waiting for his homeroom or going to his locker, he safely made it to the bathroom where he could hide until the first bell. He collapsed into the stall and tried his best to settle himself. His hands were shaking violently, and it almost distracted him from the sound of the door to the hallway opening and closing.

 

“Out,” A voice snapped in the main bathroom, and after a pause, it added, “Now!”

 

Hurried footsteps exited the room, and Billy held his breath. Someone walked to the far stall, and he could hear them methodically pushing open the doors one by one, with violent thuds. The power tingled under his skin demanding he use it to defend himself, to attack, to-

 

“Come out, Kaplan!” 

 

Feet had stopped outside his stall, and Billy grit his teeth. He didn’t want to do this, whatever it was, today. He wanted to get back to his car and sleep. 

 

Standing up, Billy straightened his shoulders. One last breath, and he opened the door, ready for whatever asshole had decided to use this as an opportunity to prove themselves the bigger dog than him.

 

He didn’t expect to see Chase Stein taking up most of the doorway, and the less imposing form of Alex Wilder behind him. They all stared at each other for a brief moment, before Billy managed to overcome his confusion.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite runaways,” Billy said, forcing a smirk, patting his jacket down, “Because I’m out of private jets to give away.”

 

Chase visibly tensed again, and he pushed his way into the stall, balling his fists in Billy’s leather jacket and forcing him back against the toilet. The cold porcelain dug into his back, 

 

“Chase! What are you-” Alex was trying to grab at his shoulders, but Chase was certainly putting those muscles to good use, as he pulled Billy back and slammed him into the wall rather than the toilet. 

 

“What’s your plan? Are you trying to play us and our parents against one another?! Or are you some kind of spy?!” Chase shouted in his face, and Billy felt his stomach roll as he was pulled back for another slam. Alex must have got a more solid grip though, and this time, Billy was able to brace his feet and shove Chase back out of the stall. He stepped out quickly, so he wouldn’t be trapped again, but Chase was still between him and the door.

 

“Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about-”

 

“Bullshit,” Chase growled, trying to get past Alex to get at him again, “Yesterday, you were intimidating us in the parking lot, and this morning my dad wants me to look into you! What do you know about what they are-”

 

“Chase!” Alex snapped, and Chase finally broke eye contact. He was still shaking, but Alex took a deep breath, “If he doesn’t know, we shouldn’t give him more information.”

 

“Of course he knows!” Chase snapped, and Billy swallowed the mass in his throat. 

 

“I don’t know anything. I genuinely don’t idea what you’re talking about,” he insisted, looking around. He could see a path, but he’d have to be quicker than both of them. “Look, I just wanted to know what you needed my car for! I assume it has something to do with the murders at the Gibborim Church-”

 

He almost had them distracted enough, Alex had folded his arms and Chase had taken a step back, but a moment before he was going to leap for the door, it tried to open. Chase immediately moved to it, and slammed it close from this side, putting his weight against it, until whoever was out there got the idea. And he had just managed to cut off the only escape route.

 

“Why did you interrogate Chase?” Alex asked after a moment, unfolding his arms. 

 

“Okay, first, I didn’t interrogate him. I asked him a couple of questions.” Billy muttered, stepping away from the situation and checking himself out in the mirror. Other than some rumbled clothes, he had escaped major injury. “I assumed he’d be the easiest to get to talk,” he gestured vaguely in Chase’s direction. 

 

“So, why’s my dad asking about you now?” Chase snapped rudely, and Billy could see Alex turn and shoot him a silencing look.

 

“My winning personality?” Billy shot back sarcastically, “I don’t know. He’s your dad, dude.” 

 

“Maybe it’s something he doesn’t even know,” Alex muttered to Chase, barely loud enough for Billy to hear. “What’re you going to do?”

 

“I can’t go back with nothing,” Chase snapped, rubbing his face and stepping further into the room. “Where are you from, Kaplan? Who are you?”

 

“Just a kid, trying to get by,” Billy muttered, and shoved past Alex and almost got past Chase before he was grabbed again. Chase pulled him in close, and stared at him for a moment, close enough that Billy could feel his breath on his face. Before he could think of something sarcastic or cutting to say, Chase shoved him away. Billy didn’t question it, just using it to rush out of the room.

 

They followed him the entire day. Nico and Karolina were sat near him at lunch, supposedly engrossed in their phones. But every time he looked up, one of them would look away. When he went to the library, Molly and Gert were always exactly one stack away from him. 

 

It was too much, and in the change over between lessons he ducked out of the school. He leapt into his car, and started to drive aimlessly. He wasn’t sure if he even planned on coming back to the school. He wasn’t sure if he was going to stay in town. He had to get away from them, from all of this. It had been two days, and he’d managed to completely lose control of the situation.

 

The loud blaring of a car horn seemed to come out of nowhere, and he suddenly became aware that he was still rolling through a red light. It was too late to stop, so he quickly shot through, past the shouting and the yelling. His hands were shaking, and he decided to stop for a drink of coffee before he tried to get further. He needed something to keep him awake, something normal. Arriving at a small coffee shop, he ordered the coffee and carefully sat out of sight of everyone.

 

If he hadn’t done all his research the night before, he might not have recognised the man who sat down opposite him. Sharp features looked suspiciously over the coffee that the man was definitely not drinking. As soon as he realised he had been noticed, the man smiled, but it sat unnaturally on his face. 

 

“William, right?” Victor Stein asked, his long fingers unfurling and wrapping around the coffee cup again. Even occupied, Billy could swear he could see them twitching for something. “I’m Chase’s dad. He’s talked about you a lot, but I’ve never had the chance to say hello before.”

 

That was a lie. Chase had barely known he existed a couple of days ago, and if Billy called Victor out, and said that he didn’t know Chase, he had no idea how this conversation would shift. Victor had been asking about him, Chase had said as much in the bathroom, but Billy didn’t want to guess at for what purpose. But if he agreed, the man would know he was lying too. He could only think of one way to play this where he could express ignorance, but still keep talking to the man.

 

“Chase...Stein? The Lacrosse player?” Billy asked, with a little wonder in his voice, eyes wide and innocent. He hunched his shoulders inward, making the jacket look bigger on him and emphasising how small he was. “He talks about me?”

 

“Oh yes.” Victor was grinning now. Underestimating Billy as some dumb kid who wanted the popular boy to like him. Which was perfect for Billy’s purposes, “He’s a very insular person, but he has mentioned you several times in passing. I keep suggesting he invite you over, but he’s really a quiet boy underneath all that bravado. Did he ask you? To come to our house?”

 

“Oh... I don’t remember.... I’ve been in such a rush...” Billy scrunched his eyebrows closer together, and looked up through his lashes. “I don’t think I’m cool enough to hang out with the lacrosse team. People think I’m a nerd.”

 

“Popularity is a very inefficient system.” Victor’s fingers clenched violently for a moment, but then he carefully unwrapped them from the cup, and smiled again, “But my son has many kinds of friends. He’s even friends with that Gertrude girl, and from what I understand, she can be difficult.” He laughed, and Billy nervously joined in. “Why don’t you come over tonight?”

 

“Oh! I-” Billy let hope blossom on his face, before shutting it down hard. “I wish I could. I have so much school work to hand in, I can’t... I’m so sorry. Maybe later in the week, though?” 

 

“Of course,” Victor said, with an air of smug confidence. Billy watched the man stand up, “It was a pleasure to meet you, I’m sure Chase will work out the details with you. I expect to see you by the end of the week, no excuses.”

 

And with that Victor Stein breezed out of the coffee shop, as though that interaction was in any way normal. Billy watched him, waiting until Victor’s car had pulled away before he rushed to his own car. That creep had managed to find him at a coffee shop in the middle of the city, with no prior contact. If he tried to run, he’d come after him, and Billy could be body number on the beach.

 

His options were running out.

 

\---

 

The sharp sound of knocking jolted Billy awake, and before he was even fully aware of his surroundings, his hand had closed on the pocket knife he had hidden under his coat and flicked it open It was pitch black outside the windows of his car, but he quickly guessed that the knock was coming from the beam of light that obscured the glass. 

 

He carefully rolled himself upright, and the light shifted, until it revealed the frustratingly familiar form of Chase Stein. The other boy took a step back, revealing Gert Yorkes behind him. Billy carefully flicked the blade closed under his coat, and then reached to roll down the window. “Hi. Can I help you?” He said with sharp sarcasm.

 

Chase’s mouth flapped a couple of times, so much that Billy was worried he would accidentally unhinge it. When he finally found his voice, it came out as an high, accusatory tone. “You live-”

 

Gert kicked him in the leg before he could finish, and glaring at him, began to speak to Billy. “Look, let’s be honest. You know something. And we know stuff. So... let’s talk like adults.”

 

“How did you find me?” Billy grumbled, but awkwardly shuffled into a front seat and started the engine to turn on the heaters. 

 

“I stuck a tracking device under your car, during lunch.” Gert shrugged, crouching down and pulling something out from under the car. 

 

“What’s to stop me driving off now?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

Gert shrugged, slipping it into her bag. “What says there’s only one?”

 

“Look, this is creepy. All of this is weird, and I don’t want you guys lurking outside my car, and your dad ambushing me in a coffee shop-”

 

“That’s the point. Now stop playing dumb,” Chase snapped, finally coming back to his senses. “We should talk this through before one of us does something we regret.”

 

“Because plan two is to just leave you to Mr. Stein, so he won’t notice us for a while.” Gert said, lowering her voice in an attempt to be threatening. It was painfully transparent that it wasn’t a threat she would follow up on.

 

“You wouldn’t do that.” Billy rolled his eyes.

 

Gert stood up straight, folding her arms, “How do you know?”

 

“You all came straight back after the second murder. You wanted to help people.” Billy shrugged. For a moment, he considered driving away, but it wouldn’t achieve anything. He leaned across to unlock the car door. “Get in quick, before you let the heat out.”

 

They both jumped into the back seat, and he closed all the doors and windows. There was a moment of awkward pause, and then Gert cleared her throat. “So, you know we’re connected to the murders? We know you transferred from some school that doesn’t exist. That this is a stolen car, and that your mail goes to an empty house.”

 

Billy stared at them, a small well of rage stirring in his chest. They thought they knew everything about him? That they’d outsmarted him? “I also know that at least one of your parents is involved in the murdering, but much more likely is that they’re all doing it. They’ve set themselves up as a real life illuminati of LA, and they’re so deep in each others pockets that ritualistic human sacrifice is probably done with a nice combination with wine and cheese.” Billy said, and glared at them, daring them to deny it. Neither did, and the reality really set in. “So... am I the next victim? I don’t fit the church girl stereotype, but maybe they’re branching out.” 

 

“No. No-one else’s parents know or care about you. Just Chase’s dad.” Gert said, very sure of herself to say she was talking about his life. “Whatever he wants, its personal to Mr. Stein, not Pride.”

 

“But it could still be really dangerous.” Chase cut in, “My dad is not a good person. I’ve been told to get you to our house for a meal, by any means necessary.” 

 

“Am I the main course?” He said, trying for a joke, but it fell flat, and the car fell silent. “I don’t want to die.”

 

“You won’t die. We won’t let anything happen.” Gert said, turning to Chase. “If we’re all there, and one of us drives with Billy away, they can’t do anything.” Her one was dim though, as though she was only half convinced.

 

Billy ran his fingers through his head. Mr. Stein wasn’t going to take no for an answer, and if he didn’t show up Stein might follow him to the end of the world. “Fine. I’ll come to a meal tomorrow. Now, will you go away. I have to get some sleep before I go to school tomorrow.”

 

Gert nodded, quickly leaping out of the car. But Chase lingered, his eyes tracing over the car like it was a crime scene. He clearly had some remark on the tip of his tongue, but something stopped him. The moment passed, and he was out of the car. With a last nod, the two of them left Billy alone to his nightmares.

 

\---

 

Less than twenty four hours later, Billy found himself stood on the doorstep to the Chase household. The modern architecture was clean and shiny, but it just made him feel like he was about to walk into the house of some evil genius. Which would be a fitting description for Victor Stein.

 

The sounds of laughter from inside soothed some of those nerves, as did the inviting lights. But still, he hesitated. His phone was in his pocket, but he had taped a second one to his side in case they took the first phone somehow. His knife was stashed in his boot, and he’d left letters about what he knew in his car and his locker. 

 

Gert and Chase might be confident that Victor couldn’t disappear him, but Billy would take it more seriously. He wasn’t going without a fight.

 

He took one last deep breath, and then knocked politely on the door and waited. It didn’t take long for someone to answer the door, but it certainly wasn’t who he expected. Leslie Dean, head of the Gibborim church was smiling at him, extending her hand. “Hi, Billy right?! I’ve heard so much about you!”

 

“I prefer William,” he said, forcing the surprise down and smiling instead. “You must be Karolina’s mom?”

 

“I must be?” She giggled, tilting her head, “How can you tell?”

 

“Well, I’d have heard of an older sister,” Billy said with a wink. She giggled predictably and lead him inside.

 

“He’s very charming!” She called into the house, and Victor stepped out into the main hall, glass in hand.

 

“William. So glad you could make it. The others are just in the games room. We’re planning on playing some poker later, how does that sound?”

 

“My mom always said I had the worst poker face,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around, “Is Chase-  I mean, are the others here?”

 

“Yes,” Victor said, smiling to Leslie, “Chase and the other children are in the games room. We had intended this to be a smaller affair, but when Chase invited his friends, we thought... why not make it a family affair?”

 

“Billy!” Chase’s voice came from another corridor, and Billy felt something in his chest untense. He wasn’t alone here, in the pit of lions. “Come quick! I need your help to convince the girls not to break out the twister mat.”

 

“I’ll be right there!” Billy called, before turning back to Leslie and Victor, “It sounds like he needs me.” 

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll find more time to talk at dinner.” Victor said, with a distinctly tighter smile, “You run on ahead.” 

 

Billy did, catching up with Chase, but paused for a moment before they turned down another corridor. He tried to casually glance over his shoulder, and found both adults were still staring at him in a whispered conversation. They both stopped immediately, and waved at him. He returned the wave, and turned the corner to escape their gaze.

 

“Most of the parents aren’t here. It’s just my mom and dad, and then Leslie and Tina.” Chase said, his voice dropping into a more neutral tone as he walked. “So... definitely no human sacrifice, but something is up.”

 

Billy nodded nervously, doing his best to map out the best routes through the house in his head. They quickly reached another room, and Chase guided him inside to where the other teenagers were sat around. No twister game was in sight and the atmosphere was tense.

 

“Aren’t I the popular one?” He muttered, slipping into the free chair. Nico was taking up almost an entire sofa, and Alex was sat on the window ledge behind her. Gert and Karolina were sitting near a fireplace, and Molly had the other chair. Billy was waiting for Chase to come and take this chair for himself, but he turned to find Chase stood with his back against the door.

 

_ To keep them out? Or keep you in? _

 

He clamped down on that thought, it wouldn’t help him to start getting paranoid. Instead, he looked around the room, trying to project a calm mask. “So....”

 

“Are you really homeless?” Molly asked suddenly, leaning forwards in her chair. For a moment, the tension peaked, and he could see everyone’s attention turn to him. 

 

“I live in my car right now, yeah,” Billy asked, glancing over at Gert and folding his arms. “I didn’t know that was information we were sharing.”

 

“Why don’t you smell?” Molly continued, looking him over, “and why are your clothes clean?”

 

“Molly!” Gert hissed “Shut up!”

 

“I shower at the gym, and use laundromats.” He answered honestly, and gestured back to Molly for her next question. She seemed to consider his answer, before nodding and turning back to her phone.

 

“So what’s wrong with you?” Nico asked, looking him over. For a moment, his mind panicked. Somehow she knew- “Why does Stein want you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Billy said, trying not to let his sudden relief give away the lie, “Why’re you all trying to run away from home.”

 

Nico narrowed her eyes, and an awkward silence fell across the room, only punctuated by the odd beep from Molly’s phone. 

 

“So who thinks Mr. Baldwin is way too young to be teaching?” Gert finally spoke up, and the attention swung back to her. 

 

“Oh, my god. Right?” Molly joined in, looking up from her phone, “He’s ....what, 20?”

 

“He’s nice though,” Karolina said, with a shaky smile. 

 

“He’s cute.” Gert added, and the room immediately started groaning and comparing the merits of teachers.

 

It wasn’t long after that there was a sharp knock at the door. Chase had barely moved out of the way when the door opened, and another unfamiliar woman let herself into the room. Billy would have guessed this was Tina Minoru, and the way her eyes landed on him made him uncomfortable. In the same way that Leslie Deans gaze was inherently false, this one was inherently calculating. She was taking his measure, and he was sure she was finding him lacking.

 

“Dinner is ready. Wash up and come in.” She announced and left without another word.

 

“Into the Lion's den,” Nico muttered, climbing to his feet. Everyone followed behind her, and Billy lapsed behind. Who knew what would happen at this meal? He was sitting down to eat with murderers.

 

“Hey. It’ll be alright.” Chase’s voice came from behind him, and Billy almost jumped out of his skin. The other boy’s eyebrows were furrowed, but he didn’t seem worried, “if any of them want to do anything to you, they’ll have to go through me first alright.”

 

The sincerity put Billy on his back foot, and he let himself be lead through to the dining room. 

 

He quickly realised the trap as he entered. The way the others had sat, or been arranged, had left only two chairs open. One next to Leslie Dean, and the other between Victor Stein and Chase. Either one would leave him open to an ambush during the meal. 

 

“Hey, dad, I was wondering-” Chase said sat down next to his dad, one seat further up. That left another chair open between him and Gert. Billy blinked, and Gert shot him a quick look. He shot across the room as politely as he could, and sat down between them. 

 

“I’ll do my best,” Victor ground out in answer to whatever the distraction had been, and Chase turned back to his plate. Billy glanced out of the corner of his eyes, and watched as Victor pinned Chase with a look that could have stripped paint off a car. Chase acted as though he was unaware of the look, instead focusing on the food that his mother was putting onto the table.

 

Dinner began with a short prayer for the Deans, and then everyone quickly tucked into their food. Billy tried to remain as innocuous as possible, listening for any clues the parents might drop about the purpose of this meal. But all the conversations and arguments seemed to be topics that were common for the table. Nico was talking about a tattoo that her mom definitely wasn’t going to let her get. Leslie suggesting they all come to a service at the church. He started to relax a little into the flow of the meal.

 

“Now, William!” Leslie’s voice suddenly cut across the table, and he paused, a fork full of peas halfway to his mouth. “What do you do?”

 

Billy paused for a moment praying for any of the others to cut in, but everyone was staring at him. “I... go to school? I read a lot.”

 

“But no school teams?” Leslie pushed, leaning forward on her elbows, “Or maybe championing causes like Gertrude does?”

 

“I like to keep to myself,” Billy deflected, shrugging and taking a bite of the peas.

 

“I’ll say!” Victor stepped in, and suddenly Billy found himself caught in an ambush. “I spoke to a woman who works at the school. I wanted to find your address to invite your parents. And when I drove past the address I had been given I found an abandoned house.”

 

Billy felt his spine go cold, but he tried for a confused smile, “I swear we updated that address. I’ll get right on that.”

 

“Billy, dear,” Leslie was looking him with pity in her eyes, and a sad smile. Under the table, Chase had grabbed his knee, and the grip was tight enough to hurt. “There are students at your school who suggest... well, no one has ever seen your parents. Not even the teachers.”

 

“Mom-” Karolina tried to cut in, but it was too late now. The guillotine was falling, and Billy’s neck was on the block.

 

“We’re not trying to judge you, William.” Victor looked to his wife and then back to him. “Before I became what I am today, I spent a few nights sleeping rough. My parents were unable to appreciate the brilliance of what I was doing, and I thought I was safer on the streets... Is this a similar situation?”

 

“I...” Billy felt his voice catch in his throat. He didn’t have a lie here. He couldn’t produce parents out of this air, and they wouldn’t let him leave, “I don’t...” 

 

Suddenly, Gert’s hand fell on his, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes, “Billy! I wish you’d told us. We can help! All our parents are part of a charity group, maybe they can help?”

 

“Of course!” Leslie announced, reaching across the table to touch his and Gert’s hands too. “Tell us all about it, sweetie?”

 

“I....” Billy glanced at Gert and then back at his plate. “I made a mistake and someone got hurt. I can’t go home.” It was honest as he dare get, but it seemed to work. 

 

Leslie glanced down the table and shared a sharp nod with Tina. Tina pursed her lips and shook her head. Victor was out of his range of vision, but everyone suddenly nodded, and Leslie spoke again. “We’re not going to call social services, Billy. But you can’t stay... oh, god. Where have you been staying?”

 

“My car.” Billy answered, “Shelters and abandoned houses. I’ve been pretty lucky.”

 

“Well!” Leslie said, patting his hand. “The church of the Gibborim always lets in young people who need help-”

 

Billy didn’t get chance to react before both Gert’s and Chase’s fingers were digging into him. He didn’t react to the pain, but carefully drew his hand back from Gert’s and Leslie’s. “I don’t know.”

 

“We don’t just house believers in the Light,” Leslie continued, and Billy could swear he suddenly saw a fanatical look in her eyes. “Everyone is welcome.” 

 

“I have poor experiences with organised religion,” Billy said, taking a deep breath, “My parents were Jewish, and they loved me, but I had a lot of push back from other members of the community-” He left that dangling, with the groundwork for his exaggerated story. If someone took the bait-

 

“Why?” Mrs. Minoru asked, lowering her wine and looking at him critically.

 

“Well, they didn’t like who I danced with at my Bar Mitzvah,” Billy said, with a nervous laugh. Everyone looked confused, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “A boy. I was dancing with boys. Because I’m gay.”

 

There were definite reactions around the table, mostly in the surprised range, though Karolina’s attention was more direct somehow. Chase withdrew his hand as though he had been burnt however, and Billy tried not to let it rattle him. Leslie only took a moment to recuperate. 

 

“Well, there is no place for discrimination in the church of the Gibborim. We’re all the same in the Light, and things like-” 

 

“But perhaps, with these worries,” Victors cut in, a darkly intelligent look in his eyes, “another home would make you more comfortable. Unfortunately, much of my work is done at home, and having Chase here is hindrance enough.”

 

Chase didn’t exactly flinch in reaction, but his motions became more robotic for a moment. 

 

Mrs Minoru dabbed at her lips with a napkin and folded her hands. “I have much the same problem. My family would not want to feel as though we were replacing Amy...”

 

Billy smiled brightly, “I’m fine. Seriously. I’ve been fine for nearly a year, and just knowing that you’re all here-”

 

“Nonsense!” Victor hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment, “I suppose, you’ll have to stay here. I can’t let a young man be living on the streets. You can stay in Chase’s room, and get to know him better.” 

 

That felt like some kind of innuendo, but Billy didn’t have chance to process it. “I’d hate to-”

 

“The only other option I can see is calling Social Services, to deal with this situation.” The threat was implicit, and Billy took a deep breath. Chase hadn’t looked up from in his food in several moments and the others kids looked just as lost as him.

 

“I’d love to.” Billy finally said, and he felt himself slipping further into this terrible situation.

 

\---

 

Billy set up the cot he had been given against an empty wall. It covered his back as much as possible, and took up the least amount of space. The other kids had gone home, and he was alone in the room. 

 

Chase was downstairs, doing god knows what. Avoiding Billy? Probably. A lot had been said at the meal, and he probably needed time to process it. That was what Billy told himself as he slipped his bag under the cot, and quickly changed clothes, before he pulled out his book and began to read.

 

He was almost at the end of the chapter, when the bedroom door flew open and Chase walked in, face like thunder. He closed his book, but didn’t say anything. Chase continued to walk, grabbing a punching bag from the ground and hanging it from a hook in the ceiling. As he turned to get a little distance, Billy finally got a good look on his face. A bruise was beginning to form around his right eye, and it would be a rough one.

 

He opened his mouth to ask, or apologise, or say something, but Chase was pulling off his shirt in one sharp movement, before he began to lay into the bag with a fury that chilled Billy a little. Each blow made the whole bag swing wildly, and Chase’s eyes were unfocused. The only sound in the room was the sharp breathing, and this felt like a private moment that Billy was intruding on. 

 

He put the book aside, and pulled out his phone. There were several messages and friend requests on his newly created account, from the other teens. He picked one at random, and Gert’s imagine popped up. 

 

_ “We’ll sort this out. Trust us.”  _

 

Easier said than done. His life was now in their hands, and the hands of Victor Stein. Still, he began to tap out a quick reply thanking her.

 

Suddenly, the heavy noises in the room stopped, and Billy looked up from the phone, message half finished.

 

“Be careful what you say on that thing,” Chase said, rubbing his face with his shirt. He dropped the clothes to the ground and held out his hand. Billy looked at the hand mutely for a moment, and then back to Chase. Chase made a ‘gimme’ motion with his hand, and pointed at the phone. 

 

_ He’s working for his dad. You give him your phone, and they’ll get rid of you. _

 

Billy swallowed the rising paranoia in his throat, and handed the phone to Chase. Chase quickly flipped it over, and moved to his desk, pulling a small tool from his jeans pocket. Billy couldn’t his exact actions, but suddenly, the phone was in several pieces, and Chase was working on the exposed internal workings.

 

It was nearly quarter of an hour later, when Chase finally seemed to be done. He put the phone back together, and held it out to Billy before he paused. “Where’s the other one?”

 

“What?” Billy blinked.

 

“You were avoiding leaning to the right all night, and you thought my dad was going to kill you tonight. You didn’t try to hide this phone, so I’m guessing you had another taped under your shirt in case you had to call the police.” Chase said, glancing at the cot. Billy hesitated for a moment, before he pulled up his shirt and tore the tape away from his skin with a hiss of pain. He handed it to Chase, and watched him copy the actions from before.

 

“Alright, only use this one, if you’re fine with my dad seeing it and knowing where you are,” Chase said finally, holding up the spare phone, and he held out his main phone. “This one he can’t track, so it should be safe.”

 

“What did you do?” Billy said, taking both phones back and turning them over in his hands.

 

“I switched some of the parts, and removed some of the stuff.”

 

“Wait, he could read my messages?” 

 

Chase scoffed, and turned back to the bag. “If he wanted to. I mean he designed and built most of them. It wouldn’t be too difficult for him to find a back door. It’s probably how he found you in the cafe.” 

 

Billy nodded softly, sliding the burner phone into his pillow case, and the rhythmic pounding started again. It was almost soothing, if it wasn’t so violent. Billy turned back to his messages and then his book, until he finally heard the sound of the bag being lifted off the hook and dropped onto the ground.

 

“So... what you said at the table worked. My dad’s never got emotions and stuff, so making it about your sexuality totally threw him off. Was that...a lie, or...?”

 

Billy glanced up from the book, and swallowed deeply. The shirt had not rematerialised, and Chase was closer than he had expected. He could see the beads of sweat on his chest, the soft shine. There was a masculine scent in the air, and Billy had to tear his eyes away, to meet Chases gaze.

 

“I wasn’t lying. Perhaps exaggerating the trauma a little,” Billy muttered, turning back to his phone to distract himself. Maybe Gert would like to get a milkshake in the morning? There was a quiet clanking, and he finally looked up to find Chase back on the other side of the room with free weights, not looking his way. “Is it going to be a problem?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

 

“We’ve all got to live our own lives,” Chase grunted out, in between bicep curls. And Billy definitely wasn’t staring except in all the ways he definitely was. He swallowed deeply, and reopened his book, doing his best to ignore the other boy. “I’m going for my run, I’ll be quiet when I come in.”

 

“Do whatever you want, it’s your house,” Billy shrugged, turning the page. Chase paused at the door and looked back, but before Billy could look back, Chase was gone.

 

\---

 

“So how is living with Chase? Want to kill him yet?”

 

Billy looked up at Gert, and slurped loudly on his milkshake. “He’s a nightmare. I’m going to smother him in his sleep if he snores like that again tonight.” 

 

“I’m sat right here,” Chase complained, elbowing Billy lightly, “and if you weren’t up until the ass crack of dawn, reading, you wouldn’t have to hear it.”

 

“And the hot water situation? You wouldn’t believe it. I almost wish I was showering at the gym again,” Billy continued with a put upon sigh. Chase elbowed him again, and Gert grinned as she went back to her drink.

 

Billy didn’t mention any of the other things he had noticed, both positive and negative. Like, how attractive Chase looked in a towel, steam rising from his skin in whispy fingers. Or how all that anger he carried around with him seemed to melt away as he slept. 

 

Or where that black eye had come from. Not that he knew, but the way that Chase flinched upon seeing his dad this morning was a clear warning sign. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Billy asked, taking another sip of his milkshake. “Are we getting information to go to the police? Or the Avengers?”

 

“We can’t do anything until they call another Pride meeting. Then we’re going to help that person escape.” Gert nodded confidently.

 

Billy was less convinced. “Alright, but... this isn’t the first time they’ve done this right?”

 

“What do you mean?” Chase asked, leaning forward a little.

 

“Well, I traced their partnerships back at least 25 years. And human sacrifice isn’t something you pick up on a lazy weekend.” Billy shrugged, glancing between them “So... they’ve probably been killing people for a while.”

 

“We’d have heard about it.” Gert pointed out, frowning. “I mean, these two girls-”

 

“Were dumped on a beach. That doesn’t seem particularly well thought out, right? Maybe it’s because something has been going wrong. And if something can go wrong, then this is something we can actively stop. We just need to find whatever is important to the sacrifice, and get rid of it.”

 

“Nico’s mom’s staff!” Gert slapped her hand on the table. Billy winced as eyes turned towards them, and they all sunk down in their seats, waiting for the conversations around them to pick back up. “When we saw them, they were like.... worshipping it? Maybe if we get rid of it, they won’t be able to do the ritual.” 

 

“It’s a good place to start,” Billy shrugged, “Or the ‘chamber’ you told me about? Either way, I’m going to try and work out what they want with me.”

 

Chase’s face twisted unpleasantly at that, but it was gone just as quickly as he grinned brightly. “So, school?”

 

“You’re never happy about school,” Gert muttered, looking suspiciously at Chase.

 

“Hey, nobody can try and kill us at school.”

 

“Don’t tempt fate,” Billy muttered, glancing around the cafe. Anyone of them could be after him, and he swore a few were staring at them as they approached the cars they had arrived in. They split up into their cars and he started the engine. The radio came to life with a shriek of static, that had him covering his ears, as he rushed to turn it off.

 

The route was a simple one, but boring. He tapped away at the steering wheel, a random collection of short and long beats, as he watched the road carefully. He passed by a school bus, his eyes tracking the progression of coffee shops and cars, and-

 

Trees? 

 

He suddenly blinked, a strange buzzing in his ears. The road looked completely different, transitioning from the inner city, to a wooded area in the blink of an eye. The buzzing only intensified, and he suddenly noted the phone in his jeans pocket vibrating. With one hand, he carefully extracted and answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Billy?!” Gert’s voice was sharp with panic, and he glanced back at the screen. “Chase, he answered! Billy! Where are you going?”

 

“School?” Billy blinked, looking around at the unfamiliar road, “Where...” 

 

The buzzing intensified suddenly, and he pulled his foot away from the accelerator, turning the car into a small inlet. He was vaguely aware of a tower or something above the treeline, but he didn’t-

 

“Billy!” 

 

He turned to the voice behind him, suddenly feeling sore and winded. He was stood up now, and the road was nowhere in sight. Karolina and Nico were ahead of him, and Gert was behind him, holding up placating hands. “Billy, listen to me, Listen to my voice.” 

 

“I’m... listening?” He said, raising his own hands too.

 

Gert paused in her advance, which was when he became aware of thumping footsteps coming towards him. He turned, just in time for Chase to hit him full on, one arm coming up to cradle the back of his head as they hit the ground and rolled. Chase ended up on top, pinning him to the ground with each limb.

 

The buzzing picked up in intensity again, and Billy felt his heart thundering. He was blacking out... 

 

And then the buzzing was gone. He blinked, looking up at Chase in half wonder. “What... What’s happening?”

 

“Is he okay?!” 

 

Billy turned his head slightly to the side, catching sight of Alex Wilder charging out of the treeline. He looked exhausted, yet with an air of achievement. 

 

“Well, he hasn’t gone anywhere since Chase tackled him,” Nico muttered dryly, “Did you solve it?”

 

“I... unhooked the power and let the observatory run itself dry. I couldn’t work out what was causing it, but... well, without power it can’t do anything.”

 

“Nobody’s explaining what’s going on,” Billy snapped, trying to get up.The feeling of his power was way too close to the surface, and it felt... bad. Wrong? It was hard to explain, but he almost felt sick. He wanted to get up, and move, but Chase was solid weight, holding him down. 

 

“You just started driving away. You wouldn’t answer the phone, you wouldn’t stop...” Karolina came closer, kneeling down next to him, and brushing his hair out of his face. “You were like a... zombie. A robot.” 

 

“We managed to snap you out of it for a moment,” Gert added, “but you got out of the car and made for the observatory. We only managed to slow you down a little whilst Alex went off ahead.” 

 

“So... I blacked out?” Billy blinked. 

 

“Maybe you disassociated.” Gert shrugged. Everyone turned to her and she shrugged, “What? It’s a thing that can happen with trauma. And I think we can agree this is all traumatic.”

 

“So, he’ll just ... wander off when he gets stressed?” Nico grumbled, folding her arms, “What’re we supposed to do? Chase can’t sit on him all the time.”

 

“I don’t think Billy’s complaining,” Alex muttered, and everyone let out a groan of annoyance, and Chase climbed off, holding out his hand to help Billy up. “So... Billy shouldn’t go anywhere on his own.”

 

“I’ll drive him,” Nico shrugged, “We need to get to school anyway.”

 

Billy stumbled to his feet, and could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He’d heard of dissociation in his house, but only vaguely. 

 

_ They think you’re broken. They don’t trust you. _

 

He shook his head, and took a deep breath. He’d deal with this later, the more important thing was making sure he didn’t end up dead on a beach. Mental health would have to come second.

 

\---

 

It felt weird to have friends again. It wasn’t like he had been popular in New York, but he had missing having somewhere to sit, someone to eat with. 

 

If this wasn’t tainted with a cult of people killing teenagers, it would be great, really.

 

“Okay, so, up until now, there can’t have been any bodies to hide,” Gert leaned forward on her elbows, “They’ve been having those meetings a couple of times a year for as long as I’ve been alive, and nobody has found anything.”

 

“It’s probably the weird, glowing chamber.” Molly said, picking at her fries, and turned to Billy. “Do you know about the weird, glowing chamber?”

 

Billy nodded at her, and she leant back satisfaction. “So... If they used the chamber to get rid of evidence before... it’s broken now?” Karolina asked, looking nervously around the table. “And, if it’s broken, they can’t do it anymore.”

 

“Until Mr. Stein fixes it. Or they find another way to do whatever it is.” Nico grumbled, “But what can we do?”

 

“The chamber isn’t the only weird thing. Your mom’s wand looked important too.” Gert pointed out, drawing nods of agreement from the others.

 

“So... you want me to steal it?” Nico glared, “My mom has that stupid security system. It’d tell her exactly what I did, and they all our covers would be blown.”

 

“Unless we blow the power to your house.” Alex muttered, tilting his head. “I mean, it’s a computer. Knock out the power, and it doesn’t work.”

 

Gert nodded, “Okay, so plan one, is stealing the staff-”

 

“What about the monster in our basement?” Molly cut in, narrowing her eyes. “We need to find out what it is, and where it came from.” 

 

“Molly’s right,” Karolina added, putting a hand on Molly’s shoulder in support. “And we need to make sure our parents are distracted.”

 

“And find out what Mr. Stein wants with me,” Billy muttered.

 

“Alright... so, Alex and Nico can work on the staff. Me and Molly’ll look into the... monster in the basement. And Chase and Karolina can keep an eye on Billy, whilst distracting our parents.” 

 

“How does that help me?” Billy grit his teeth, “I could look into this alone-”

 

“Because we don’t want you walking into traffic,” Nico muttered back, but she looked honestly worried.

 

Gert nodded, and gestured to Chase, “and he’s the only one who could physically stop you if you disassociate again.” 

 

Chase shrugged, and Billy glared. They were right of course, but this certainly felt like him being hung out to dry. Obviously the deaths were the more important thing to them, but... his life was in danger too. 

 

Molly announced she had to go to a practice shortly after, and Karolina left soon after. Nico and Alex vanished to plan there heist, and Billy was left alone with Chase and Gert, and the sick feeling that had persisted since his adventures in the woods. As they began bantering back and forth, and he reached into his coat pocket for his wallet. His fingers closed around the two phones, one after another, and some loose change. He frowned, and reached for his jeans pocket.  

 

His stolen wallet was gone. 

 

Billy tensed his shoulders, and felt his stomach protest. He hadn’t eaten since this morning... and that was mainly milkshake. Fuck. 

 

“I’m going to go get some water,” He muttered, snatching an empty bottle from one of the trays. 

 

The gesture made the other two separately, and Billy could see Gert looking over the situation. 

“Aren’t you going to eat anything? There isn’t long left of lunch.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” He muttered, feeling his stomach rumble in protest. Gert rolled her eyes at his annoyance, and went back to her phone without any other comments. Chase was still watching him though, as he got up and walk away.

 

His luck had run out entirely, as the section of the counter with the loose snacks on it was being carefully guarded by a very angry looking woman. He quietly made his way to the water fountain, and began to fill the bottle. 

 

By the time he was done, Chase and Gert were nowhere to be seen. He could have just gone and got in his car, but the others would think he was ‘disassociating’ again. Instead, he dragged himself to his next class.

 

Karolina made herself comfortable next to him in the science classroom, which he wasn’t inherently against. Now that he had seen past the cult like exterior, she was a pretty normal girl, with a mother who also was probably okay with killing him. 

 

No, he didn’t mind her sitting next to him, but... The staring was going to have to stop. He grit his teeth and began to make notes, but it wasn’t much later that she nudged him and leaned in. 

 

“Gay people are good at parties, right? That’s what people say?” She whispered, looking around.

 

“That’s a stereotype,” he muttered, finishing his note and turning his attention to her. “I’m not a big party guy.”

 

“I just thought it could be fun,” Karolina shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear, “You know, a big party at someone’s house, get a lot of attention...”

 

“It’s not a bad idea,” He assured, before shrugging. “You and Chase are the popular ones. You’ve probably been to a thousand more parties than me.”

 

“My mom never lets me go, and the last time I went, I took drugs and thought I was glowing...” Karolina muttered, messing with her cult bracelet. “Come on, it’ll be fun! Chase’ll get all his lacrosse friends to come, lots of cute guys.”

 

“Maybe I’m not into lacrosse players. Maybe I prefer... I don’t know... basketball players.”

 

“Oh come on!” Karolina laughed, nudging him lightly, “You live with Chase Stein! You’ve got to appreciate all of that, right? Imagine a whole party of him.” 

 

“Wow, you managed to find my living nightmare,” Billy muttered, as his mind was filled with the lingering images of freshly cleaned Chase, and also sweaty, workout Chase. Both had their own... appeal, but now was not the time to be allowing himself that luxury. “Fine. If it’ll make you happy, I’ll go to a party.”

 

“Thank you!” Karolina said, loud enough to draw attention of nearby students. Billy nudged her friendlily and went back to his work. He almost didn’t hear her the next time she spoke, her voice barely a whisper. “How did you...” And if she ever finished asking the question, it was only in her mind. Billy kept working, waiting for her to repeat it, but she went back to her work, with no indication she had spoken at all.

 

He had completely forgotten it, by the time he stepped outside and found his car lopsided. 

 

“What the-” Billy muttered, rushing over and getting down on his knees to assess the damage. Someone had slashed his tires on one side, solid clean cuts with no evidence beyond that. 

 

“Praying to your car? That’s a new one,” Chase’s voice came from behind him, and Billy struggled back to his feet, rage building in his chest. It only took one look for Chase’s grin to fade, “what’s wrong?”

 

“Someone slashed my tires!” Billy snapped, kicking one of the tires sharply. It didn’t achieve anything beyond a dull pain in his foot, but Chase stepped closer and bent down too. 

 

“Yeah... this car isn’t going anywhere any time soon,” he said after a cursory glance. “I can give you a ride to the car shop.”

 

“I can’t” Billy muttered, ducking his head. “I don’t have any money, and then it’ll get towed.”

 

“All right we’ll go to the impound lot, after we swing by the bank-”

 

“You’re not listening,” Billy snapped, taking a step away from Chase before he did something stupid. “Look, it’s not my car! I don’t have a bank account! All I have it my stolen car, my stolen wallet that I lost, my stolen phones and a bag with a couple of changes of clothes in it. Not all of us have the benefit of rich, fucking parents.”

 

Chase was frowning at him, and that made his stomach roll. He didn’t need judgement and disapproval, especially not from someone as stupidly perfect as Chase. He was fine on his own, before he got dragged into all of this murder cult stuff!

 

“Let’s go buy some food, swing by a car shop, and get back before they lock up.” Chase voice was calm and steady.

 

“I don’t have-”

 

“Shut up, Kaplan!” He snapped, and Billy fell silent. “Look. I’m paying.” 

 

“I don’t want your charity.”

 

“Don’t think of it as charity. Think of it as payback for getting you involved in this.” Chase turned and started towards his car, leaving Billy gaping after him. He unlocked the door, and turned back to Billy. “Get in.”

 

He rushed across to the other car, and slipped into the passenger side. They took off in silence, only briefly punctuated by ordering at a drive through. The tires were put in the back of the car, and soon Billy found himself crouched down, helping Chase change the tires.

 

“So, Karolina says we’re throwing a party.” Chase grunted, reaching for his shirt, as he fastened the last bolt. Billy blinked, swallowing heavily as he tore his eyes away from all the exposed skin. 

 

“Uh... she seemed to like the idea. And it felt awful to say no to her.” He muttered, as Chase fastened his shirt around his waist. 

 

“She has that effect on people.” Chase shrugged, grinning. “Let’s do it at my house. It’ll scare my dad away a little.”

 

“And that’s a good thing?” 

 

“Well, yeah?” Chase said, raising an eyebrow, “How else are going to go through his stuff without him knowing. That’s the only way we’re ever going to find out what’s going on with you and him.”

 

“I... Thank you.” Billy said, his voice quiet. “And I’m sorry about... you know. Shouting at you.”

 

Chase shook his head and shrugged, “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before. And it’s true. But... I’m going to do what I can to help you, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

“I look ridiculous!” 

 

“Because you’re trying to look ridiculous,” Chase muttered, rubbing his forehead. Billy didn’t blame him, since they’d been at this for three quarters of an hour so far, in Chase’s bedroom, trying to find Billy something to wear to the party. “Stop slouching! Stand up properly and it’ll look fine!”

 

“Yeah, my posture is the problem. Not the fact that I’m not a 200 lb lacrosse player,” Billy grumped, but did as requested. The shirt, as he had expected, continued to look ridiculous. He was practically swimming in it, and he flapped his arms to demonstrate that fact. “I look ridiculous. Just let me where my own clothes!”

 

“You don’t have any party clothes,” Chase rolled his eyes again. “I thought you guys were supposed to be good at this.”

 

“Hilarious,” Billy stuck his tongue out at Chase, pulling off the shirt and carefully hanging it back up. “Look, Jeans, T-shirt, and a leather jacket? Classic look.”

 

“Sure, if you want everyone to think you’re selling drugs,” Chase moved closer, leaning past Billy into the closet. “Alright, let’s look at some of my older clothes. From before I was a stud.” He winked, and Billy scoffed looking away, feeling the heat rise to his face. “Aright what about this?”

 

Billy turned back, and took the plain white t-shirt. “And this is somehow better than a leather jacket.”

 

“Shut up, and put it on. God, you’re more argumentative than Gert!”

 

“Thanks for the compliment!” He grinned, pulling the shirt over his head. It was still a little too big, but not as horrifyingly as the shirt. He turned back to Chase and looked expectantly. “Okay?”

 

“Good, fine. Put on a pair of jeans...and this shirt over the top.” 

 

Billy grumbled a complaint, but started doing so. Standing up, he straightened himself up, and walked up to the mirror. He didn’t look particularly good or bad... he just looked normal.

 

_ Not like a lightning throwing monster. _

 

“Billy?”

 

He blinked, and turned back to Chase, forcing a grin. “Happy?”

 

“Ecstatic,” Chase grumbled, and then pushed Billy away from the mirror. “Now, let me get dressed, nerd.”

Billy quickly moved to his phone, and checked the messages. The small group chat was filled with positive messages from Karolina, as Gert tried to lead all three teams by phone. They had all decided to execute their plans on the same night, only a few days after coming up with them. 

 

Any moment now, the Minoru house would be plunged into darkness. Gert and Molly were ‘camping’, and would begin their hike to look for the monster. 

 

And he would be going to a high-school party. He might take the monster, if he could choose again.

 

He glanced over, and watched appreciatively as Chase stripped off his shirt. The more he thought about it... well, maybe lacrosse players could be attractive like Karolina was suggesting. There had to be some secret to all of that-

 

“Billy?”

 

He blinked, pulling his eyes away from Chase’s chest and up to his eyes, “Huh?”

 

“I said, do you want to go over the plan. Are you drifting out again?”

 

“No. I’m here.” Billy shook his head, and rolled back his shoulders. “We wait until the beer starts flowing, and then we sneak into your dad’s lab. Find what we can, then come back and keep the party going as long as possible and be seen by everyone so we have an alibi.” 

 

Chase nodded, brushing his hair with his fingers, “Right.” He went back to the mirror, and began putting the finishing touches. “So, any big plans?”

 

“At the party? Try to keep to myself, and make sure I don’t accidentally blackout.” Billy shrugged.

 

“Come on, I mean... there’ll be cute girls-” Chase caught himself, and then shrugged, “and cute guys. Although, I’m here all the time, so that’s not a surprise.”

 

Billy snorted, and looked incredulously at Chase. “Oh, really?” 

 

“Really? I mean... I guess it’ll be hard to find a guy who can match up with all this,” He gestured to himself dramatically, and then dropped onto the bed with a loud thump. “Charismatic, Handsome, Athletic, Smart-”

 

“Humble,” Billy cut in, launching one of his loose socks across the room. Chase caught it easily, and returned it in a much more graceful arc. It was almost normal. Almost enough for Billy to forget what was at stake. His good mood crumpled underneath him, and he swallowed heavily.

 

“So, did you have someone back home?” Chase asked after a moment, rolling onto his side.

 

“I mean... not really. I think I had a crush on Captain America,” Billy shrugged, “I mean, before he went rogue.”

 

“Hey, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. You don’t always have a better choice, and you have to help who you can help.” Chase muttered, before he grinned, and rolled onto his back. “And you know, the whole bad-boy vibe is supposed to be super hot. I mean, I’m the son of a supervillain, and you’re either super into me, or you’re blind.”

 

“Better look into seeing eye dogs then,” Billy joked, jumping up. “We should go check everything set up.”

 

“Urgh, fine.” Chase groaned, but followed Billy downstairs. Everything was basically ready, but Billy went around and checked all the doors that were off limit had been locked up. The only people he wanted sneaking around the house tonight was them.

 

The first twenty people to show up made him nervous. The next twenty only increased it, and before he could adjust, the building was full of people he didn’t know, pressing against him from all sides. He quickly escaped upstairs, and leaned on the balcony overlooking the front hall.

 

He didn’t recognise any of these people, but he kept Chase in sight at all times, waiting for a sign that there plan was ready to go. If he focused on the plan, his heart wouldn’t pound so recklessly in his chest.

 

“Billy!” Karolina shouted from the door, and he turned to look at her, waving down at her and the girl she had come in with. She threw her arm around the girl, and vanished into the crowd. He leaned forwards a little, following them out of the room with his eyes. Turning back to Chase, he was surprised to see him talking with another boy with dark hair, leaning in closely. He was leaning against the wall, and they both seemed to be very happy, and a strange pang of jealousy struck him.

 

But then Chase looked up at him, and nodded towards the lab door subtly. Billy nodded back, and began making his way downstairs. By the time he approached the door, Chase had the key in the lock, and they both slipping inside, locking the door behind them.

 

Inside, the metal room was almost freakishly clean. Combinations of computer screens and see through plastic screens were everywhere, and Billy’s skin was tingling in the cold. Chase’s shoulders sagged. “Welcome to my dad’s evil laboratory.” He said quietly.

 

Billy nodded, trying to find his voice. “What’re we looking for?”

 

“Anything he wrote lately. Unfinished prototypes that were started recently.” Chase said, pulling a wad of plastic gloves from his bag and throwing a pair to Billy. They quickly split up, and Billy made his way over to a desk. The first few printouts he read went entirely over his head, but he quickly uncovered a small journal. He carefully cracked it open, flicking through the few pages that had been written in. 

 

_ After the initial incident, no further conscious activation of the nanites has been noted, nor sudden bursts of unconscious activity. Unsure of the level of access these nanites might offer, I have erased all previous information, and will only be working on paper from here on out.  _

 

_ These nanites could be the answer to the situation with the chamber. I will need to harvest them with great care, and the Kaplan boy will be instrumental to this. _

 

Billy swallowed heavily, his hands shaking. Nanites? How could he be instrumental in harvesting something he knew nothing about? “Chase? I think I found his-” He turned towards the other boy and stopped mid sentence. “What... are you wearing?”

 

Chase lifted the goofy goggles off his face, not meeting Billy’s eyes. “They’re surveillance goggles my dad was making. Help find hidden details.”

 

“And you were looking for them in my butt?” Billy said, trying to lighten the mood. But Chase’s face didn’t shift an inch, and so Billy just held out the journal. “I found this.”

 

Chase nodded, and began to read it quickly. He nodded thoughtfully as he flicked through several pages, nodding thoughtfully every so often, and shooting looks at Billy that he couldn’t interpret.

 

“It sounds like my dad thinks you can help him harvest something he needs for the chamber.” He finally said, closing the journal and putting it back. “Have you ever been exposed to any weird technology? Perhaps been to Sokovia?”

 

“No?” Billy frowned, “Why?”

 

“Just a thought,” Chase shrugged, “we better get upstairs.”

 

“Aren’t you going to put those back?” Billy suggested, gesturing to the goggles. Chase glanced at them, and took them off. He turned them over in his hands a couple of times, before moving to a nearby workstation. Billy watched as he quickly popped the casing and found a tiny chip. He examined it for a moment, and then dropped it in a glass of water. Immediately, there was a small plume of smoke that was accompanied the smell of burning, but Chase quickly poured the water into the sink, and the chip vanished.

 

“Mine now.” He said, with a sharp grin. Billy didn’t argue the point, and moved to help him trash the room and slip out. Chase relocked the door, before sliding the key into his pocket. “I’m going to find Karolina, so we can get the word out about what we found. Will you hide these in my room? Under my bed?”

 

Billy took the goggled and slid them between his two shirts. “Sure.” He quickly moved through the crowd, and back upstairs. The bedroom was silent as he slipped inside, and hid the goggles under the bed. His heart was beating in his throat, as he remade the bed, and collapsed onto his cot.

 

He only had more questions now. The notes suggested that Victor Stein needed him to harvest these ‘nanites’, but why? What made him special?

 

He sighed, rubbing his face. His powers were unique, but if Victor knew about those, why would he invite Billy to stay in his house. Billy could destroy this whole building if he lost control. Or, maybe they were drawn to electricity. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to harvest them, but instead draw them here to be harvested.

 

That would make sense. As much as anything had made sense since he met these people. God, his life was in a downward spiral.

 

“Billy?” A soft voice called from beyond the door, and Billy quickly rose to his feet, straightening his clothes. He opened the door quickly, and Karolina smiled at him brightly. “Come down stairs. We’re going to do something that’ll get a lot of photos taken.”

 

“Right!” Billy nodded, a little too enthusiastically. He just had to get through tonight. “I’m coming.”

 

“Now” Karolina insisted, grabbing his arm, “This is going to be so fun!”

 

He barely had time to lock the door again, before she was dragging him back into the living room. There was a small group of people who were already fairly drunk, sat around in a circle, with Chase at the far side. His letterman jacket was draped over his shoulders, and he was leaning into a girl, whispering in her ear. She was grinning and cooing back, and Billy suddenly did not want to be here. 

 

“Alright! Time for spin the bottle!” Karolina announced, and yep! Billy wanted to be literally anywhere else. He tried to tug away, but Karolina couldn’t hear him over the cacophony of catcalls. Instead, she pushed him into a seat directly across from Chase, and Karolina slotted herself between him and the girl she had arrived with.

 

“Me first!” One of the guys shouted, throwing his beer bottle in the center of the circle, and swung it recklessly around. Billy watched in detached fascination as it finally came to rest on the other side of the circle, on another guy. There was a beat of pause and then the first one reached across for the bottle.

 

“Uh... what are you doing?” Karolina asked innocently, holding out her hand as if to stop him.

 

“Respinning?” The guy said slowly, blinking in confusion.

 

“Would you want me to respin if I had to kiss Alice? Or Julie?” Karolina asked sweetle, and the boys around the table began to grin and shake their heads. “Then, man up and kiss him!”

 

Overall, it was a quick touch, and then a lot of exaggerated gagging. Billy rolled his eyes as Karolina pet his knee, only to catch Chase’s eyes across the circle. The contact made him freeze. There was something... weird about the look, a little heated, a little cold. But the next couple that met in the middle broke their connection, and when they moved, Chase was drinking a beer.

 

It wasn’t long until the bottle came around to Billy, and he span it quickly. As it spun in it’s lazy arcs, he wet his lips nervously. It came to a stop very close to Chase, but not quite enough, instead landing on the girl Chase had been flirting with. Karolina pet his leg again, this time more consoling as the girl almost launched herself into the center of the circle. He shuffled closer, and tried to press a quick kiss before escaping. But her arms latched onto him, and she was practically eating his face. He closed his eyes and mouth, carefully trying to get away without unbalancing them both. He hated to imagine what she would do with the opportunity, if she landed on top of him.

 

“Alright, Alice, I think you win,” Chase’s voice grumbled next to him, and he felt a broad, warm hand on his back. He was quickly separated from ‘Alice’, and Chase looked him over with a small grin, “Are you rethinking anything?”

 

“Save me!” Billy hissed, but it was too late and Karolina was pulling him back into his spot. Her spin lead to an energetic exchange with Julie, who was apparently the girl next to her. And then Billy basically tuned out again. He was aware of the occasional flash of light, probably blackmail for tomorrow.

 

But his mind was racing. The others would be out of contact until tomorrow now, probably. That was the plan at least. But what if Mrs. Minoru had come home early and caught Nico and Alex? What if the monster in the woods actually got ahold of Gert and Molly.

 

“Billy?” 

 

Karolina’s voice cut into his visions of misery, and he glanced towards her. She was looking pointedly at the center of the circle, and he turned to look at it. It was pointing accusingly at him, and as he followed the looks of everyone else in the room, he finally found himself looking at Chase.

 

“Go on!” Karolina hissed in his ear, kicking him lightly into motion. He carefully shuffled forward, his ear burning at the hoots from the crowd. Chase came closer, a small grin on his face. “Let’s see if I can get a better reaction than Alice,” he said, softly. But he didn’t move, looking question at Billy.

 

Billy nodded slowly, his heart beating wildly. 

 

“You all ready to see how a real man does it?” Chase said, turning to the crowd for a brief moment and getting a small cheer, before he reached up to gently cup Billy’s cheek. Billy let himself lean into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt himself being lead in, but still the touch of lips against his were a shock. But it only lasted a moment, before Chase pulled back a scant inch. Billy leaned forward on instinct, kissing Chase again. It grew in intensity quickly, and his heart grew louder and louder, like a beating drum

 

His hands flexed loosely at his side, not knowing what to touch, or hold onto. 

 

He wanted this. He wanted to...

 

Burst!

 

The crowd around them screamed and dove for cover as the lights above shattered into small showers of glass and sparks. It cascaded through the house, shutting off electronics and bursting light fixtures. He could even feel the electricity coil around his hand, and settling into the ground beneath him. He jerked back, tightening his hands and taking control of his breathing. 

 

“Who blew the power?!” Chase was already on his feet, ushering people towards the doors, none the wiser. Billy watched him trying to pull back on the power, knuckles pressed against the ground to hide the current as much as possible. But Karolina was there, and her eyes were full of suspicion, as she focused on his hands. “What... what are you?” She asked, hovering out of reach.

 

It was too much. He had to run. He had to get away. Forcing himself upright, he made for the back door, but before he could get too far, Karolina had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him back.

 

It was too close. Too much. The walls were coming down on him, and he could smell burning flesh. They’d know what he did. That he hurt people.

 

His skin began to tingle, and a tiny spark shot from him. Karolina pulled her hands away with a yelp, and he was running already. Out the backdoor, over the fence and into the treeline. Blood pounding in his ears.

 

He couldn’t keep running, Chase would be coming after him and he would chase Billy down easily. He couldn’t outrun him, not without advantages. But all he could see were trees. In desperation, he began to climb one, scrambling up almost ferally until he was obscured in the leaves.

 

_ Breath in. Breath out. You’re in control. You can do this. _

 

“Billy!” 

 

He suddenly held his breath as Karolina passed through the clearing underneath him, phone in hand like a flashlight. She looked worried, but Billy couldn’t let anything sway him. When he was sure she was gone, he’d climb back down, grab his stuff and go.

 

“Billy!” Another voice joined the chorus, and Gert stepped out with Molly. Was he blacking out again? They couldn’t have been called over here so quickly. 

 

_ They’re hunting you down. They’re going to kill you. _

 

“He’s nearby,” A quieter voice said, and Billy had to crane his neck to catch sight of Nico with a strange staff held out in front of her. The head of it was a single circle, and crackled with energy, intensifying as she waved it closer to him. Alex was behind her.

 

“I see him.” Chase called, stepping out from behind a tree with the ridiculous goggle on. Billy tensed, and gently moved into more cover, but Chases eyes followed him unerringly.

 

“Get Back!” He yelled, moving into sight. All six of them turned towards him, and he summoned up some crackling lightning, “I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

“Billy, come down, and we can talk about this!” Gert tried to placate him. But it only reminded him of his parents, and that reminded him of the doctor, warning him about this. About detaining centers for his kind. Monsters who hurt people with their powers.

 

“I can get him down!” Molly suddenly announced, and moved to the base of the tree before anyone could stop her. The entire tree suddenly lurched, and he grabbed a branch for support, as the roots ripped themselves from the ground.

 

_ I don’t want to die. _ He suddenly thought, as the tree fell away beneath him

 

_ You won’t. _

 

His eyes snapped open, as the static sensation burst to life across his skin. Suddenly, the cold air wasn’t a problem, as the electricity became almost a physical shell around his body, allowing him to stand on thin air as solidly as ground.

 

“Oh, crap,” Molly yelped, pulling back to the group. Billy turned to look at them, aware of the crackling electricity on the edge of his vision. 

 

_ Elevation will protect you from the ground forces, but victory is only guaranteed if you strike now. _

 

Billy turned his attention to Nico, clearly the biggest threat now with the glowing staff. 

 

_ Yes. Magic. Dangerous.  _

 

He didn’t want to truly hurt her though. She had been kind to him.

 

_ We can control the intensity. Make it like a personal defence device, rather than a lightning bolt. _

 

Just like a tazer, he internally justified, throwing his hands out towards her. A tiny amount of energy surged forward, and he watched her eyes widen in fear. She instinctively lifted the staff, and suddenly the blast was out of his control, being drawn into the staff and taken apart.

 

“I’ve got him!” Karolina shouted, and unsnapped the weird cult bracelet. Instantly, her body began to shimmer like a rainbow. Billy didn’t have chance to brace himself, as she launched into the air on a rainbow trail. 

 

But rather that striking him, she came to a stop in front of him, holding her hands up. “Okay... let’s get back to earth, and we can talk about this. Nobody is upset, everything is okay, okay?”

 

“You just want to give me to Stein,” Billy insisted, and rose quickly a few more feet. She matched him, a little more unsteadily. “I’m dangerous!”

 

“We’re all dangerous!” Karolina insisted, “I’m a girl who is flying in the sky and glowing, Molly just pushed over a tree like it was nothing. And I don’t want to think about what that weird staff can do.” 

 

“But the nanites are drawn to me,” Billy snapped, “I’m what he needs to finish that chamber! And none of you will trust me now!”

 

“Says who?” Karolina asked, coming to a complete stop. “So you blew some light bulbs, and gave me a shock.”

 

“And Stein?” 

 

“He’s just a guy, Billy! You can zap him.” Karolina insisted. “You have the power, and you can use it however you want.”

 

The rage had drained from him, and the crackling had begun to subside. Karolina offered him a hand, and he took it hesitantly, right before the electricity cut out completely and he dropped like a weight on her. She lurched for a moment, and then carefully circled back down towards the ground.

 

The others were waiting as they landed. Billy dropped to the ground in a short roll, as Karolina skidded to a stop, and reattached her bracelet, immediately returning to normal. Nico watched him for a moment, and then the staff suddenly retracted into a smaller shape.

 

“We should go back inside,” Chase muttered, looking over the group. “My dad could be here any moment.” 

 

“But-” Gert began, but Chase turned his back on her. 

 

“We can deal with this later.” He started walking, and Alex stared at Billy for another moment before following him.

 

“So.... We’re superheroes now right?” Molly said, brightly, sidling up next to Gert. “I’m Captain America, Billy can be Thor, Karolina is... Falcon! And Nico is-”

 

“Over this. Nico is so over this” Nico grumbled and started back towards the house. Gert carefully tucked her arm around Molly, and lead her away too.

 

“Give them time,” Karolina mumbled, and gestured to the house. Whatever inner voice that had been guiding his powers were gone now, and he couldn’t work up the energy to run again. 

 

They were barely back inside the house when the front door burst open. Victor Stein looked crazed, his eyes darting around the room. “What happened?”

 

Chase glanced up from the bile of glass he had been collecting and shrugged, “I don’t know. We were in the middle of the party, and then the lights exploded.

 

“Something must have happened!” Victor’s voice was only barely not a shout. “Why is my lab open?” 

 

“I don’t know. I was outside trying to check the breakers. Did anyone see anything?” Chase asked, turning to the group. 

 

“No, I only came after the lights blew at my house,” Nico mumbled, leaning into Alex’s side. “Alex suggested we’d be safer with other people whilst we waited for my mom.”

 

The door carefully opened, and Janet Stein stepped inside, keeping a small distance from her husband. “Victor.... If someone went after Minoru and us...”

 

“It could be a coordinated effort.” Victor nodded to himself, and quickly marched into his lab. Janet took up a position outside the door, but it only took a few moments before they arrived. “The only thing missing are the goggles.” 

 

“Alright. You should all sit here, and I’ll call your parents. We’ve got some candles around here-” Janet said softly, but Victor cut in.

 

“No need, I built redundancies into our power system.” Victor muttered, stepping inside his lab for a few more moments. Suddenly, all the lights that hadn’t sattered flickered back to life. “See? Now, get them all here.” 

 

Billy sat carefully on the sofa, trying not to draw any attention as the other parents arrived. They all hd quiet muttered conversations, before vanishing with their own children.

 

“Chase... it looks like Billy’s been through alot. Why don’t you help him upstairs?” Janet suggested as Karolina and the Deans finally left.

 

Chase nodded, and carefully pulled Billy out of the chair, his hands still warm. Billy let himself be lead upstairs, and when they got to the bedroom, carefully tucked himself into a tight ball on the cot. Chase barely looked at him, instead, focusing on changing into sweatpants. 

 

Billy watched him climb into his own bed, and turn the lights off. He closed his eyes softly, doing everything he could to ignore the whispers in his mind, telling him to run, that he wasn't good enough, that he would hurt people.

 

“You’re not drawing the nanites to you,” Chase’s voice cut into the whispers, and Billy opened his eyes again. Chase hadn’t turned to face him, or moved in the slightest. “I heard you in the woods, you think you’re drawing them in, but you’re not.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

That had Chase turning over, but his face was masked in darkness. In his hands, the ‘surveillance goggles’ hung loosely. “Look for yourself.”

 

Billy paused. Did he really want to know whatever this was? It could be the answer to whatever was wrong with him. He slowly pulled back the covers, and crossed the room, carefully taking the goggles from Chase’s outstretched hand and putting them on.

 

The change was instant, the room suddenly bathed in a soft light that made everything as clear as day, but out of focus. He looked around, picking out the computer at random and trying to recenter himself.

 

And then, the metal seemed to peel away, revealing wires and chips beneath. He turned his head to the closet, and it was like the door wasn’t even there, and as he focused more, his vision slowly moved past the clothes, revealing what was behind them

 

“Are these X-Ray goggles? He asked, turning to Chase on instinct. And... well, he wouldn’t call it a mistake. More like an accident, really, as he took in Chase in all his... glory. 

 

“Something like that,” Chase said, and he wasn’t smiling. Billy swallowed, and tried to focus on why he was wearing them. 

 

He raised his hand slowly, looking at the skin. It all looked fine, and then he began to look deeper, past muscles, and down to the bone. His bones that were crawling with tiny black spots. He instinctively jerked back, and now that he was aware of them, he could see them everywhere. His arms, his legs, his skin. 

 

“What are these things?” He asked, feeling panic mount in his chest. Chase still looked oddly calm, and that’s when it struck Billy. This must have been what he saw earlier tonight in the lab. That was why he had been acting weird.  “What are they, Chase?”

 

“You’re not summoning the nanites, or harvesting them from somewhere.” Chase’s voice was cold, as he stood up. “You are the nanites.”

 

“Oh god.... Oh god....” Billy couldn’t find any more words, but he couldn’t remain silent either. He watched the tiny beads inside his own body begin to move, concentrating around his hands as the flickers of electricity started to form. 

 

“Billy-” 

 

“I  _ am  _ a monster,” he whispered, clenching his fists and watching them flow back into his arms. He covered his face, but his hands bumped into the x-ray goggles painfully. “I’m a robot. I’m a... a Terminator.” 

 

“Billy.”

 

“You need to get away,” Billy insisted, finally looking back to Chase. The other boy didn’t look worried, but Billy’s heart was thundering in his chest. “I can’t.... I could hurt you.”

 

“You’re not going to hurt me, Billy,” Chase said with a confidence that Billy definitely felt was unearned. He reached out with a reassuring hand, “Everythings going to be fine.”

 

“How do you know!” Billy insisted, pulling further away and almost tripping over his cot. 

 

“Billy, you’ve been living here for three days, and you haven’t killed me in my sleep yet.” Chase assured him, pulling back his hand. “The only time anything has happened was when...” He trailed off, and glanced down pointedly. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Billy reached up and carefully pulled the goggles from his head. The room was suddenly a lot darker and it took him a moment to adjust. “I’m a monster.”

 

“Is Molly a monster? Or Karolina?” Chase asked, stepping a little closer. Billy held out the goggles and Chase took them back.

 

“No, but they haven’t hurt anyone.” Billy muttered, flexing his hands at his side. 

 

Chase quickly ducked away, sliding the goggled under his mattress, before he stepped back to Billy. “Molly could have really hurt you. She didn’t know you could fly, and if you had been in that tree when it came down-”

 

“But she didn’t mean to.”

 

“And I don’t think you meant to blow out the lights in the house. After that... well, yeah, you tried to zap Nico, but honestly who hasn’t wanted to.” Chase said, and even in the darkness, Billy could see him smile “You’re going to be fine. At least we know what my dad wants now.”

 

“What? To take these away from me?” Billy asked, glancing at his own hands. Without the goggles, it just looked like normal skin. “Let him.”

 

“You can’t do that,” Chase said suddenly, grabbing Billy’s shoulder. “If he gets them, he’ll fix his machine, and our families will go back to killing people.” His fingers were too tight, and Billy hissed in pain, before Chase withdrew his hand. “Besides, there’s no telling if you’d survive the procedure. Or if it would be a one time thing, he might lock you in the lab and take nanites whenever he wants to.”

 

Billy nodded slowly, rubbing his arm. “So...what happens now?”

 

“I’ll try and solve this. I will, Billy.” Chase said calmly, and moved closer, “I’m a smart guy. Maybe I can find a way to switch them off, or get them to leave you.” 

 

“And then?” Billy asked, searching Chase’s face for reassurance.

 

“Then we stop our parents, and go back to a normal life,” Chase shrugged, and gave Billy a small smile, “easy right?”

 

Billy shook his head, but couldn’t help but smile a little. A moment passed, and then Chase turned back to his bed. 

 

“We should sleep.” 

 

Billy nodded, and slipped back into his cot. Chase climbed back into his own bed, and Billy slowly felt himself drifting into sleep.

 

_ The beeping from the heart monitor woke him up suddenly, and he tried to jerk upright. He only got halfway upright, before his arms caught on something and he fell back down. The air was forced out of his lungs and he coughed loudly. Outside, he could see a nurse grab a phone. _

 

_ He felt exhausted, and starving. He blinked, looking at the plastic strips holding his arms to the hospital bed.  _

 

_ “Mr. Kaplan, you’re finally awake.”  _

 

_ He glanced around, and found an older man stood in the doorway. “What’s-” _

 

_ “Save your voice. You’re likely very exhausted. Was this your first manifestation?” The man asked, consulting a clipboard.  _

 

_ “Manifestation?” Billy asked, frowning. He remembered... something. It was all so foggy. _

 

_ “I see... are you aware of the damage you caused? What you did?”  _

 

_ “I don’t know what you mean.” _

 

_ The doctor shook his head and entered the room. “Well, either way, the proper authorities will be here soon to take you into custody.” _

 

_ “What did I do?” Billy asked, yanking on the plastic strips. “I want my mom and dad!” _

 

_ “You really don’t know? You killed them, William.” The doctor put the clipboard. “Burnt them alive as they tried to help you.” _

 

_ “N-no-”  _

 

_ “You killed them. And then you killed those poor teenagers in LA. You know, they found you holding one of the bodies. Were you close to them, before you betrayed them?” _

 

_ “I didn’t! I didn’t betray anyone!” Billy insisted. _

 

_ “Well, that’s neither here nor there. You’ll be taken to a facility where they can properly hold you-” _

 

_ “Actually, I’d appreciate a moment with William,” A new voice came from the door, and Billy turned to find Victor Stein stood in the doorway. He immediately increased his attempts to escape, but the man continued to approach the bed.  _

 

_ “Of course sir.” The doctor said, quickly leaving the room. Victor looked him over dispassionately.  _

 

_ “You did me a small favour killing Chase like that. He never lived up to his potential and now we can start again.” Victor said calmly, as he ran a hand over Billy’s arm. “But I will be requiring this technology.” _

 

_ “No, please-” _

 

_ “William. A little dignity please.” Victor chided, pulling a large syringe from some space Billy couldn’t see. “Now, hold still.” _

 

_ The pain was unbearable, and Billy screamed out loud as the syringe pierced his skin. Victor retrieved it a moment later, and tutted loudly.  _

 

_ “No, this won’t do at all. Well, if I must go to the source-” He hummed, pulling out a scalpel and other medical tools Billy had only ever seen in TV shows, “This will hurt. Wake up.” _

 

_ Billy shook his head violently trying to pull his hands away, as Victor came closer, face contorted in rage. “WAKE UP!” _

 

“Billy, wake up.” 

 

He jerked awake suddenly, his hands scraping at the air. He couldn’t breath, he could escape, he couldn’t-

 

A hand closed around his arm, and his eyes snapped to a face. “Ch-ch-”

 

“Easy. I’ve got you.” Chase said, soothingly. He helped Billy upright, and carefully pulled him into a hug. Billy clung to him, burying his face in Chase’s wide shoulder, shaking gently. Chases made gentle noises, rubbing Billy’s back in wide circles.

 

It took him a solid five minutes to calm down, with Chase holding him tight and quietly saying soothing nonsense to him. When Billy finally pulled back, Chase’s shirt shoulder was a mess. Billy carefully wiped his tear.

 

“A nightmare?” Chase asked softly, shuffling away enough that they could both sit on the cot. “What was it about?”

 

“I have them all the time,” Billy muttered, resting his head back against the wall, closing his eyes tight.

 

“About where you lived before?” Chase asked curiously, resting his hand on Billy’s knee and gently stroking it with his thumb. 

 

“The first time I found out about my powers.” Billy nodded, turning back to Chase. “I... I just lost control. I hurt my dad, and I just... couldn’t stay there.”

 

“Is that why you’re so scared about all of this?” Chase asked.

 

Billy nodded again, and held out a hand. “It’s like... I can’t control it. I can summon it up, but then it does what it wants, not what I need.”

 

“Well... if you want, we can work on that.” Chase offered, “or not. It’s totally up to you, but... you could do good with this power, Billy.” He shuffled a little closer again, “You could really help us stop these murders, and make the world a better place.”

 

“I don’t know...” Billy mumbled, turning towards Chase. “I wish it was that easy. But everytime I lose control it feels... It’s something bad, Chase.”

 

Chase nodded, and put his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “You’re not alone. You have all of us. You have...me.” 

 

Billy blinked and tilted his head, “I don’t... What happened tonight?”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“When you kissed me,” Billy muttered, “it wasn’t just a fake kiss for the game. But I don’t understand-” 

 

He didn’t get to finish that thought, as Chase leaned forward again, and kissed him again. He stiffened in surprise, but quickly leant back into the kiss. He could feel the static building again, but just before it hit the point where sparks would fly, Chase pulled back.

 

“Uh-” Billy blinked dazedly, letting the static dissipate. “Thank you?”

 

That broke some kind of tension, and Chase grinned, chuckling a little as he stood up. “Don’t think I got a ‘thank you?’ before.”

 

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting a straight boy to kiss me,” Billy rolled his eyes grabbing his shirt from the day before and tossing it at the back of Chase’s head. Chase caught in, and turned around again, with a raised eyebrow. “Well. I thought you were straight.”

 

“Hey, we’re teenagers. I’m not supposed to have it all locked down at this point,” Chase shrugged, and looked back at the shirt. “I just know that I really like you, and I want you to stick around.” 

 

“Well... Good,” Billy shrugged, looking away as he felt his face heating up, “because I’m quite the catch.”

 

“Oh, really? Better than me?”

 

“Well, I don’t snore.” Billy smirked, and threw his hands up to stop the return of his shirt. “So... what do we call this?”

 

“I don’t know,” Chase turned away, pulling his covers back onto his bed where they had clearly been thrown to the ground in a panic. “Honestly... this is new to me. You’re my friend... I don’t want to ruin that.”

 

“Oh...” Frowning, Billy shuffled a little in his bed.

 

“But at the same time... I’m really into you.” Chase turned, and shrugged. “Can we just... work this out together?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Billy nodded, cracking a small smile, “but hey, you better not be thinking I’m easy. You’ve surprised me these last couple of times, but if you want to make-out anymore, you’re going to have to do something to woo me.”

 

“Oh, I bet you’ll give in a lot quicker than I will,” Chase said, shooking him a grin before stripping off his sleeping shirt. Billy steadfastly did not look at the exposed skin, but Chase’s grin remained, as he slipped into the bed. 

 

Billy waited until he heard Chase’s breathing even out before he reached for his book.

 

_ He doesn’t love you. He’s using you. _

 

Billy stifled a groan, rubbing his temples. That was just paranoia talking. If Chase did like guys, why wouldn’t he like Billy? He was... cool, and smart, and funny. And people didn’t kiss people they didn’t like.

 

He ignored the doubts, and picked up his book again, finding the place he’d been at last, and reading until the sun came up.

 

\---

 

“Alright, so, it’s becoming increasingly apparent that some people on this team actually have superpowers-” 

 

“Wait, when did we become a team?” Nico cut off Gert’s speech, lounging on top of a boulder. Billy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but Gert continued anyway. 

 

“Have superpowers. And we’ve seen how dangerous they can be without training.” and she definitely was aiming that in his general direction, “So... I thought we could come out here and help each other practice.” 

 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Molly said, shrugging. “I mean, like... We might have to rely on them to save someone, and it’d be really bad to find out that something doesn’t work at the last moment.”

 

“I’ll try...” Karolina nodded, from her spot under a tree with Alex. “But... what happens next?”

 

“We’ve got the staff, and the chamber is still broken. We just watch for any sign of them replacing those bits, or doing another meeting, and then we work out a plan from there.” Chase cut in, and Billy nodded along subconsciously.

 

“So...what can you do?” Molly said, turning to Karolina. “Like we saw you fly... anything else? Can you shoot laser beams out of your eyes? Or, like, lift heavy things?”

 

“I... I don’t know.” Karolina shrugged, fiddling with her wrist. “I’ve only know about it for a couple of days.”

 

“We should test it!” Molly announced, turning to Gert, “Right?”

 

“We’ll get to that.” Gert assured her. “What about you, Nico?”

 

“Well, so far, I made a snow storm in my mom’s office, and found Kid Zapper.” Nico made a vague gesture with the staff, unfolding it to its full form. “I think it reacts to what I want.”

 

“I can lift heavy stuff.” Molly shrugged, and then pointed at Billy. “And he can control electricity and fly.”

 

“And I’m not going by Kid Zapper, Maleficent.” Billy muttered, and Nico flipped him the bird.

 

Alex stood up from under the tree, and made a vague gesture to the group. “Well? How do we practice?”

 

“Well... let’s start with the least destructive power, and work our way up.” Gert gestured to Molly, “Why don’t we see what the heaviest thing you can lift is?”

 

“Boring,” Chase’s voice was warm in his ear, and Billy grinned despite himself. Molly started moving through a series of heavier objects, and when Billy turned back to Chase, he found himself looking at the ridiculous goggles.

 

“You better not be using those on me.” He whispered back, and Chase grinned.

 

“Who would you rather I was using them on?”

 

Billy rolled his eyes, and carefully placed his hands in his laps to... protect any modesty. Chase didn’t seem to mind though, as he started looking around the clearing at the other members. Molly’s powers seemed to come in spurts, and by the fourth, she was clearly exhausted. Nico went next, and Gert, Alex and her tried to work out how to get the staff to do specific things. 

 

“So, good news,” Chase’s voice was in his ear again. “None of the others have any nanites in them.” 

 

“That’s good news?” Billy frowned, turning to him again. 

 

“Well, for them at least,” Chase shrugged, lifting the goggles of his face. “But it means that your nanites can’t infect people, and that their powers are from a different source.”

 

Billy nodded, considering it again. Obviously people could get powers from other sources. Aliens like Thor and the Chitauri. Genetic experiments like Scarlet Witch. Science stuff like Captain America, and Technology like Iron Man and the Vision. So... of course their powers came from different stuff. 

 

“Nico!”

 

Billy looked up in a panic, only to find Nico calmly standing in a glossy bubble. Gert and Alex looked more annoyed than worried, and Chase grinned, “Guess she worked out how to do the bubble spell her mom used.” 

 

“Oh...” Billy shrugged, watching her retreat the bubble. That was when Chase took his hand and pulled it closer to him. Billy turned quickly towards him, where he had slipped the goggles back down. “What are you doing?”

 

“Examining the nanites,” Chase muttered, reaching up to alter something with the goggles, “seeing if I can work out anything about them.”

 

“Surely it’d be better to do that at home,” Billy said, glancing over as Nico moved over to Molly, and Molly tested her strength against the shield. “Y’know, where people aren’t.”

 

“But then I’d have to suggest that you should be naked for a better view,” Chase said, with a small grin. Billy felt himself blush again, and he carefully extracted his hand. 

 

“Well, maybe that could be arranged, if you get around to the wooing,” Billy whispered, and turned to where Karolina was removing her bracelet. Immediately her skin started to shimmer like a rainbow. But unlike last time, where it stayed the same, the colors only grew in more intensity. But she didn’t look exhausted or upset, in fact, she looked like she was enjoying it.

 

“Oh, wow.” Chase said out loud, drawing attention there way. His goggled eyes were trained on Karolina, and he moved closer to her almost on instinct. “That’s incredible!”

 

“What is it?” Gert asked, as Karolina stopped basking in the sunlight and turned towards him. 

 

“Her internal organs all just...changed.” Chase said, coming to a stop and lifting the goggles for a moment. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

 

“Karolina... can you put on the bracelet again for a moment?” Gert asked, and Chase flipped the goggles back on as she reattached it. 

 

“And everything’s back to human...”

 

“Are you saying I’m not... human?” Karolina asked, eyes wide. “What am I then?”

 

“Maybe you’re an alien?” Molly suggested rushing over. “Like Thor!”

 

“But if I’m an alien... is my mom...” Karolina glanced around. “She wears a bracelet like this too.” 

 

“It’d make sense,” Chase shrugged, “I can only tell you what the goggles see.”

 

“An alien?” Karolina repeated, flicking off her bracelet again, and basking in the sunlight. “I just know that this feels right.”

 

_ Reassessing. _

 

The thought was quiet, and if Billy had been actively a part of the conversation, he’d have missed it. It was...odd, not quite his own voice.

 

“Alright, sparky, you’re up!” Nico announced, and he looked up again.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“We all got ours out. You have to too.” She twirled her staff and smirked at him challengingly.

 

The others were all staring at him, and he quickly moved away from the all. “Alright, but you should all step back.”

 

“Yeah, everyone step back,” Chase said, quickly gesturing them all away. He paused and nodded at Billy. “You can do this.”

 

The power welled in his chest, and he was suddenly aware of it all over again. But this time, he knew what was actually carrying it. The nanites. They reacted to his thoughts, so as long as he kept them all in mind, he could try and control them. 

 

He held out a hand, and visualised the nanites lining up from that core set of power, and forming a small arc in his hand. After a moment, he took a deep breath, and then pushed a tiny bit of power down that line. 

 

The sparks flickered to life, forming a single coherent line from his thumb to his ring finger. He held it just like that for a moment, and then focused on moving the nanites from one finger to another. The arc crackled for a moment, and then the electricity moved to another spot.

 

“He’s getting it.” Alex mumbled across the clearing, and he looked up to see Chase nodding at him. He had this. 

 

But his concentration lapsed, and the arc began to grow rapidly. A second one formed next to it as his heart started to pick up speed. “It’s going out of control!”

 

“Billy, pull it back inside!” Chase shouted, as though that was useful information. He couldn’t pull electricity back into his body without electrocuting himself!

 

But he could move the nanites.

 

His eyes snapped closed, and he tried to imagine those tiny nanites that he’d seen under his own skin. The electricity couldn’t just be creating itself in mid-air, it should find the quickest way to the ground and vanish. He could almost see them multiplying in the air, keeping the electricity going. 

 

It seemed almost... easy to call them all back inside, filtering them out of the air and into his skin. The electricity crackled once more and then vanished from sight.

 

“Whoo!”

 

His eyes opened again, to find Molly clapping her hands and cheering. The others looked more relieved than excited... except for Chase. Chase almost looked proud. 

 

\---

 

The bedroom door slammed open as Billy rushed in, throwing himself heavily onto Chase’s bed and bouncing a couple of times. He heard the door close behind him, and he pulled himself upright. “Allright. I’m sufficiently wooed. Come on.”

 

“Billy, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Chase grinned, but locked the door anyway. Billy sighed dramatically and dropped his head back onto the bed. From there, he bided his time until Chase sat on the bed next to him, and leaned down to kiss him, before he made his move, flipping them both over until he had landed on top.

 

“My turn.” 

 

A few minutes later, Billy pulled back from a reasonably debauched looking Chase with a satisfied smirk. The nanites in his blood were all stored carefully in his foot, or at least that was the way he was imagining it. No chance of him accidentally zapping Chase with his hands or lips that way.

 

“I have control,” Billy said giddily as he flopped onto his back next to Chase. “I mean, I’ll probably have to work back up to cool stuff like flying and big lightning bolts, but.. I used it and it didn’t go out of control.”

 

“It’s a great start,” Chase assured him after a moment rolling onto his side. “So... You said something about examining you at home?”

 

“Isn’t that what we just did?” Billy said grinning at the other boy. Chase rolled his eyes, but reached into his bag and pulled out the goggles. “Ugh, killing the romance.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Chase grinned, collecting a notepad and pencil. “Get comfortable.”

 

“Let me grab my book,” Billy grumbled, grabbing his book from his cot, and lying on his back. He could feel Chase looking over his body, and tried to focus on reading instead, even as Chase lifted his shirt, or tugged the sleeves further up, before making more notes. 

 

He’d almost drifted off when Chase suddenly tapped him on the knee with the end of his pencil. He quickly put the book aside and smiled. “Done?”

 

“Not... quite.” Chase scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the notepad pages that had accrued on the bed. “I wanted your opinion on something.”

 

“Go on?” Billy sat up, and tugged his shirt back into position.

 

“I’ve got all the information I can from observing them,” Chase said collecting the papers, and then sat back on his heels. “But... If we want to know anything else about them, we’re going to have to go deeper.”

 

“What else would we want to know?” 

 

“Where they came from?” Chase shrugged, “How they work, and If they have any weaknesses? Maybe even how to... turn them off.”

 

Billy felt his heart sink a little, and he folded his legs as he considered it. He had wanted rid of them for the longest time, but... now that he was learning to control it... he could help people! He could stop the Pride from hurting anyone else, and go home to his parents. He could even become an Avenger.

 

“I know that’s a lot to take in,” Chase said softly, gently wrapping his hand around Billy’s ankle, rubbing his thumb against it gently. “But... we need to work out where they came from first, before anything else. That way, we can make sure my dad can’t get them anywhere else, right?”

 

That made sense. Billy nodded, and took a deep breath. “Alright. But just working out where they came from.” 

 

“Okay,” Chase nodded, letting go of Billy’s ankle. “Then I’m going to need a sample.” 

 

Billy’s spine tightened, and he had to control his breathing for a moment. “You’re going to cut them out?”

 

“No! No... We’ll use the goggles, and take a blood sample. You could even control some into the needle. It’d only take one shot.” Chase assured him, holding up his hands. “Seriously, man. I’m not trying to hurt you. I just don’t want this to blow up in all of our faces.”

 

_ He’s lying. He’s using you. _

 

“I suppose...” Billy said, taking a deep breath. “But we’ll need the stuff for it right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get it all.” Chase nodded, and then smiled, “It’s all going to be okay, alright?”

 

And Billy did his best to believe him.

 

\---

 

A blood sample came a couple of days later, that Chase squirreled away to examine in great detail. They continued to train, discovering new things about their powers, and slowly building them up. For example, Karolina could shoot laser beams! Just... not from her eyes, rather from her hands. Molly’s stamina with her strength grew, and Nico... well, Nico didn’t really train, but she did try out new spells. 

 

And he could shoot lightning bolts out of his hand, and even control the way they arced and moved. With enough thought, he could even manage how powerful they were. 

 

He and Chase had continued.... Steadily at the same pace. Lots of kissing sure, and even a lot of shirtlessness during that kissing but nothing further. Billy didn’t mind though, it felt nice. Even normal. He could spend the night reading, and then making out with his boyfriend.

 

They were heavily into the second part of that plan for the evening, two weeks after the blood sample had been taken, when they were informed that Alex Wilder had been kidnapped.

 

They were informed, unfortunately, by a very shocked looking Gert at the window.

 

“Fuck!” Chase yelped, falling off the bed in an attempt to get away from Billy. Billy quickly threw a shirt over his head, and took several deep breaths as Chase moved to let her in the window. “What do you want?!”

 

“Whoa, don’t take that tone with me.” Gert muttered, climbing through the window and brushing herself off. “Look. This is a situation for another time. Both of you need to grab your stuff, and come with me.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Billy muttered, finally finishing putting on the shirt only to realise it was the one that Chase had been wearing when they started, and was hanging on him ridiculously.

 

Gert glanced at him, suspicion in her eyes, “Alex was downtown, trying to look into one of the new lots his dad just bought, when some freak came out of nowhere and kidnapped him.”

 

“What? Why aren’t we calling the police?” Billy asked, eyes wide.

 

Chase paused though, and frowned. “How do you know what happened, if he was kidnapped?” 

 

“Because he was with Nico. One of them tried to bite her, and the staff activated. It stabbed the guy through the chest.” Gert said, folding her arms. “You have to come see this guy.”

 

“Why? You said he’d been stabbed in the chest. He’s dead.” Chase said, but still pulled on another shirt and a jacket, before strapping the goggles to his head.

 

“That’s the thing. He’s not dead. And he’s not dying.” Gert muttered, and started climbing out of the window. Chase followed shortly behind her, and Billy rushed downstairs too.

 

On the road outside, a Church of the Gibborim was idling quietly. The door opened quickly, and Billy came to a stop at the sight inside. Karolina and Nico were currently stood inside, holding down another man with the Staff inside his chest. Billy covered his mouth, looking at the horror inside-

 

“I’ll eat your eyeballs! You little fucking assholes!”

 

-and immediately felt a little less bad about all of this. 

 

“Wow... this...” Chase had flipped down the goggles, and was examining the man’s chest where the staff had entered. “His heart isn’t beating.”

 

“Of course it isn’t!” Molly’s voice came from the front of the car, “because he’s clearly a vampire!”

 

“Molly, there’s no such thing as Vampires.” Gert muttered, walking around to the drivers side. 

 

“Sure, like there aren’t alien girls and lightning throwing boys, and magic sticks that make it snow.” Molly’s voice muttered from the front, and Billy shrugged at Chase. She had a point. He carefully stepped into the van, stepping around the man’s legs and sitting at the back.

 

As the car burst into life, Karolina turned to him and Chase, “Alright, their lair-” 

 

“Don’t call it a lair,” Gert cut in, “They’re not vampires!”

 

“Their hideout then, must be downtown. We just need to get this guy to tell us where.” Karolina finished, folding her hands. “We’ve tried like... stamping on his hand, but he’s really tough.”

 

“I could stamp harder!” Molly shouted, and Gert shushed her in the front.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” not-a-vampire snarled, “Soon, Topher will have drained your friend and turned him into one of us.”

 

“Okay, Gert, he really sounds like a vampire,” Nico called, shaking her head, “Like, he’s not even bleeding.”

 

“Because he’s a vampire, and his heart isn’t pumping blood, because we’re going to fight vampires!” Molly hooted from the front, and Gert audibly growled.

 

Suddenly, Chase slid closer, and carefully took his hand. “Billy... I hate to ask this, but you’re the only one who can control the strength of his power.” 

 

Billy frowned, and then turned back to the man. “You want me to zap him?”

 

“Not kill him, but... you can cause him pain, and save Alex.” Chase carefully squeezed Billy’s hand. “Can you do it?”

 

“...y-yeah...” Billy mumbled, slowly climbing down onto the ground. “Alright. If you don’t tell us where Alex is, I’m going to hurt you, right?”

 

“Bring it, faggot!” not-a-vampire snarled again, unable to lift itself from the ground or move at all.

 

“I offered you the chance,” He whispered, and carefully reached down to touch the other man’s hand, slowly letting a charge build. It only took a few moments before the man screamed, and he pulled his hands away. “Where is he?”

 

“I’m not telling y-aargh!” 

 

Billy pressed his hands back to the guys chest, and let the charge build again. He waited again, and then pulled them back. “Where is our friend?”

 

“Shit, I can’t tell you! I can’t!”

 

Billy took a deep breath, and then glanced at the others. “Stand back.”

 

They all shuffled back, and he closed his eyes tight, wrapping a hand around either ankle. This time, he didn’t let it build, instead it started powerful and stayed that way as the skin under his hands began bubble.

 

_ Yes. Yes, do it. Give in. _

 

The man was screaming, and he could smell burning flesh. His dad was screaming, and he could smell burning flesh. Someone was laughing, and he could smell burning flesh, and taste smoke and death in the air.

 

Then, suddenly, the electricity was blocked, and Billy’s eyes jerked open to find himself encased inside a clear bubble. He pulled back the power immediately, and glanced down at the figure underneath him. His legs were charred black, and as he looked around at the others, they all looked sick.

 

“Did he tell us what we need to know?” He asked as the bubble came away, and Nico nodded slowly. “Okay...” 

 

“Do we need anything else from this one?” Chase asked after a moment, and when nobody spoke, he reached over and suddenly twisted the staff. There was a moment where everyone gaped at him, and then at the body as it dissolved into dust that vanished like it was caught in a heavy breeze.

 

“So... he was a vampire.” Nico muttered, retrieving the staff from the center of the van, “good to know.”

 

“Yeah...” Chase leaned down next to Billy. “Hey... are you here?”

 

Billy nodded mutely, his arms wrapped in the too big shirt. He flinched as Chase wrapped an arm around him, but still leaned into the comforting warmth. 

 

“You did what you had to do.” Chase said soothingly, rubbing his back and pulling him closer. “He’d been dead for a while.”

 

“I think I blacked out again,” Billy muttered, leaning closer to Chase. “Did I?”

 

“Yeah, for a few seconds.” Chase nodded, “What did you see?”

 

Billy shuddered, and took a deep breath. “My dad, I think? I’m exhausted Chase... I don’t think I can...”

 

“No, it’s okay. We can handle it from here.” Chase assured him, helping him back into his seat. “Just breath until we get there.”

 

\---

 

They pulled up in front of a building a few minutes later, and Chase carefully lead Billy out of the back. Billy could feel the ground moving beneath his feet, but his mind was just filled with memories and fear. He was vaguely aware of Nico shuffling them all into some kind of formation, and almost whined when Chase was pulled away from him and put in the back of their little diamond, to be replaced by Gert.

 

He’d nearly killed someone. I mean, it was a vampire, but he’d lost control and burnt it nearly to a crisp trying to get the information he needed. Every time his mind wandered, he could smell the burning flesh. 

 

“So, you and Chase, huh?” Gert asked as then entered the building, whispering to him. “When did that happen?”

 

“After the party at his house,” Billy muttered, watching as Nico nudged open a door with the staff and lead them through. This whole building was some kind of maze, he decided, as they stepped into a new room with two more doors.

 

“And you’re...what?” Gert whispered, “Boyfriends?”

 

“We haven’t put a label on it.” Billy muttered, rubbing his arms. Gert gave him a look and he shrugged, “We make out occasionally, and we look after each other.”

 

“Right...” Gert muttered, and then slipped away, leaving him on his own. He turned, looking behind him as Gert sidled up next to Chase and began to whisper to him, and from the way they kept shooting looks at him, it was definitely about him.

 

_ She doesn’t believe you could get a guy like him either.  _

 

Billy shook his head, and turned to keep walking, when one of the nearby doors opened. The group spun to face the people who were entering, but by that point it was too late. The people who had walked in, two women and a man, blurred into movement. Billy’s eyes could barely track them, as one of the woman launched themselves towards him.

 

“Billy!”

 

He’d just started lifting his hand, when Karolina interposed herself between them. The woman grabbed Karolina by the shoulders, and sunk her teeth into Karolina’s throat. Nico and Chase were wrestling the other two, quickly being overtaken, and Billy couldn’t summon a spark. He couldn’t focus.

 

_ Pull off her bracelet! _

 

Billy’s hand shot out, and caught the edge of the bracelet, tugging it sharply. The clasp holding it together popper open, and suddenly the room was filled with bright, rainbow-like light. He looked away quickly, the light burning his eyes, aware of the shrieks of pain from the vampire suddenly stopping. 

 

When he looked back, it was clear they had already lost. Molly and Nico were dangling from one vampire’s hands, and Chase was being crushed under the foot of the other. The one that had bit Karolina was dust, but she was unconscious on the ground.

 

“What do we do, Betty?” The male vampire holding Chase down asked, pressing down harder. “What are they?”

 

“We’re...” Gert stepped forward slowly, hands up in the air. “We’re aliens! And sure, you’ve beaten us, but if you spill our blood, you’ll burn like your friend.” 

 

“Don’t test them Archie.” The vampire, Betty apparently, holding Nico and Molly muttered, narrowing her eyes. “Topher knows more about this stuff. We’ll take them all there, and he’ll work out what to do.” 

 

“Yeah, pick up your glowing friend!” The other one gestured at Karolina, and Gert moved to help him lift her up. “No funny business!” He added, picking up Chase and yanking his arms back into a hold. 

 

They were quickly lead through the corridors, until they came to a stop in front of a larger set of double doors. The one holding Chase kicked open the door, and lead them into a large hall. 

 

“Did you idiots manage to kill them all?” A voice called from the far end of the room, and Billy was surprised to see a teenager appear from an area heavily obscured with curtains. “Of course not. Where is Lodge?” 

 

“She didn’t make it, Topher,” Archie shrugged, gesturing to Karolina, “she exploded when she bit this one.”

 

“Well of course she did. Trying to eat a Majesdanian?” Topher laughed, quickly moving across the distance. “But now I have all the Pride’s children... and one extra.”

 

Gert frowned, straightening a little. “You know our parents?” 

 

“Of course,” Topher was finally close enough that Billy could start making out his facial features. And the most obvious were the very sharp teeth, “They’ve been a thorn in my side for quite some time.” 

 

“Then, maybe we can help each other?” Gert said, swallowing heavily, “We’re... We know what they do, and we want to stop them!”

 

“You want to stop them... doing what?” Topher asked finally coming to a stop. Close enough, that Billy could make out the blood on his teeth. He’d... bit someone, very recently.

 

“Killing people.” Gert said, turning back to Chase, “Right?”

 

“I don’t think our plans are going to sync up quite as well as you think, Gertrude,” Topher muttered, starting to pace. “I don’t really care that the Pride are killing people. No, I want them to stop trying to control me and my kind.”

 

“Control you?” Chase asked, and then winced when the vampire holding him yanked his arms.

 

“Oh yes. We’re only allowed to feed here and there. Only allowed to slaughter in private. But once they’re dead... Well, it’ll be a new dawn.” 

 

“And what do you want us for?” Gert asked, backing up half a step.

 

“Why... to have your parents surrender themselves to me, of course.” Topher laughed. “Put them on those pews.” 

 

There was a soft thudding, and Molly and Nico were unceremoniously placed on benches. Chase was shoved onto another, and Billy and Gert placed Karolina on another bench, reattaching her bracelet for her. 

 

“What’s the plan?” Chase asked, leaning forward. “We can’t let them contact our parents. They can’t know we’re here.” 

 

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Gert muttered, glancing out of the corner of her eyes as Billy. “Unless, someone can do something?” Billy shook his head, and she sighed. “Are the others okay?”

 

“Let me...” Chase shuffled over, and pressed his fingers into Nico’s neck. “She still got a pulse. Nico?”

 

Nico made a vague noise, and Chase kept bothering her until she suddenly jerked awake. “What happened?”

 

“Vampires attacked us, and we lost.” Gert muttered, looking over her shoulder at Topher, who was talking with ‘Betty’. ‘Archie’ stood nearby, watching them without blinking. “They took a bite out of Karolina. We should probably not wake her up.”

 

“We definitely  _ should  _ wake her up!” Nico hissed, glancing around, “She’s the only one who was able to do anything to them.”

 

“Can you heal them?” Billy suggested, nodding to the staff at her waist. 

 

“I thought you dropped that?” Chase muttered, as she slid it under the bench and activated it to full size. 

 

“Okay... healing...” Nico mumbled closing her eyes. Billy’s heart thumped in his chest, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. They’d realise any moment, and the wound on the side of Karolina’s neck was closing too slowly. 

 

_ Don’t be stupid. Run away! _

 

He shook his head, and glanced at the others. Molly was still unconscious, and whilst Chase was certainly a strong guy, he wouldn’t be any help against vampires. Gert was in the same boat, and Nico had to heal Karolina before she could do anything else...

 

“Sunlight!” He said, looking around the group. “Karolina’s powers were stronger in the day, so her powers are based off sunlight.” 

 

“And?” Chase frowned, leaning in again, “How does that help us-” 

 

“They’re Vampires. Sunlight should burn and kill them, and I think Nico can do even better than that.” Billy turned over his shoulder, and Topher was approaching again. “I’ll buy you some time.”

 

“Billy, don’t-”

 

But he was up and moving, crossing the distance. “Look, guys. I have no idea what’s going on here. I don’t know what you’ve got against Pride marches, but-”

 

“I can tell you’re lying.” Topher muttered, and suddenly blurred forward. Billy barely had a chance to breath in before a hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air. He could hear Chase jumping to his feet, and the guard who had been watching them suddenly moved, presumably cutting him off. Topher tilted his head, and suddenly his eyes turned pitch red. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m William Kaplan.” Billy said, the words slipping out of his mouth without a thought. 

 

“And where do you come from?”

 

“New York.”

 

Topher grinned, pulling Billy closer. “And you’re not a member of Pride? Or one of the children?”

 

“No.” Billy said, trying to control his voice and failing completely. He’d read stories where Vampires had psychic powers, and this was proof that they were a little true. “I’m just a runaway.”

 

“You were a runaway,” Topher grinned, tilting Billy’s neck to the side, “But since the Pride doesn’t need you alive, I guess you’re just a snack now.”

 

Billy was dimly aware of screaming as the fangs sunk into his neck. His legs thrashed uselessly, but he could feel his consciousness begin to ebb away, and he realised... he was dying. He tried to summon up any amount of power, anything to maybe escape...

 

“Delicious.” He heard quietly, as he was dropped to the ground. “You brought me an interesting vintage. Sokovian... with tinges of Romani. I haven’t come across that in a very long time.”

 

Billy felt his eyes drifting shut, and forced them to remain open. One second, there was a vampire holding Chase. The next there was a small pile of dust. Then, there was a second pile. Then he could vaguely see twin beams of light pinning Topher in the center of the room, but he wasn’t burning. Someone was over him, putting pressure on his neck.

 

_ Re-initialising. Activate healing protocol. _

 

Billy blinked, trying to focus on any sound beyond the blood pumping in his ears. The pressure lifted off his neck, and he took a slow breath, waiting for pain to kick in. But it didn’t. In fact, he could feel his vision becoming clearer, and he slowly rolled upright, looking around in confusion. Chase was sat next to him, blood on his hands and wonder in his eyes.

 

“You’re.... You’re alive?” 

 

Billy nodded slowly, “Yeah... I think I am.” He raised his hand to his neck, and touched the wound, only to find... metal? “What’s on my neck?”

 

“I think it’s the nanites. They must be creating a shell to... I don’t know? Heal you?” Chase whispered, and then looked up. “He isn’t dying.”

 

Billy turned, quickly pinpointing what Chase meant. Topher had stopped moving forward, but the beams of light from Nico and Karolina weren’t actually hurting him. And, even as Billy watched, he took another step forward.

 

“Cute trick, but I’m over a hundred years old. You’re going to need more than sunlight and lasers to hurt me.” Topher said, taking another step forward. “You know, I’m reasonable. I could have been convinced to give you a mercifully short death, but now-”

 

_ I can stop him, William. _

 

Billy shook his head, the blood loss making him drowsy. “How...Who are you?”

 

“Who are you talking to?” Chase asked, dragging Billy upright. “We have to run!”

 

_ I’m the only thing that’ll save your friends from death, William. I’m the only thing that’ll save Chase. _

 

“I... I don’t...” Billy shook his head, “I don’t want them to die.”

 

_ Then do it! Let me free! _

 

Billy glanced at Topher, approaching Karolina and Nico faster now. Any moment, he’d be upon them. Chase couldn’t get him, and Molly and Gert out at the same time, but he’d die trying. He didn’t have any electrical energy, but there was still something deep inside him. 

 

He made a choice, and threw out his hands, trying to call on whatever this thing was. If it could save his friends, he’d do whatever he needed to do. 

 

The reaction wasn’t impressive at first, Topher simply stopped walking, looking confused. “What’s...” He mumbled, lifting his hands slowly. “What did you do?”

 

“Billy... what’s happening?” Chase’s voice felt distant, but all Billy could hear was a strange buzzing and laughing. 

 

And then... Topher’s skin started to split. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but no noise came out. Instead, tiny beads of metal started to pour out of every orifice, every split bit of skin, and overtake him in a metal shell. For a moment, it was just a formless mass of silver moving liquid, and then it began to take form into a humanoid robot, with eye sockets and a mouth that stretched across its entire head. And then red light crackled to life underneath the surface. 

 

It looked... familiar.

 

It stood still for another moment, and then moved faster than Billy could track, grabbing the end of the Staff and swinging it like a bat. Nico holding onto the other side suddenly sailed through the air, and smashed against a wall beyond all the curtains. Karolina lifted off the ground, to run or fight, but the robot turned towards her, and shot her out of the sky with laser beams. Gert and Chase charged at it in some last ditch effort, and the robot easily grabbed their arms and slammed them into submissive poses on the ground.

 

_ “My thanks... father.”  _ The robot said, it’s voice echoing in Billy’s mind and outloud,  _ “Now... I will offer you a choice. This one...”  _ The robot lifted Chase by his arm, and Chase let out a yell of pain.  _ “Or the others. Which survives is in your hands.” _

 

“What are you?!” Billy shouted, holding his head. 

 

_ “I am you. I am your progeny. I am what crawls beneath your skin.”  _ The robot bowed its head a little,  _ “I am what we were meant to be.” _

 

“The nanites? You’re...” Billy shook his head, “Why do you want to kill my friends?!”

 

_ “They are not your friends. They use you. They want your power for themselves, to use against their parents. You cannot trust them.”  _

 

Billy violently shook his head, “No. They’ve defended me, and protected me. And I’ll do the same for them! Who are you to decide on what I think?”

 

_ “I am you. I am the next step, who will wipe the filth of humanity from the world. I. Am. Vict-”  _

 

The robot’s answer was cut off suddenly, by an entire pew smashing into its head, knocking it to the ground. Molly stood shakily behind it, holding the remaining part of the pew with one hand, and swaying slightly.

 

“I saw a robot and hit it. Hope that was the right move?”

 

“Billy duck!” Alex’s voice shouted, and instinctively, Billy dropped to the ground. Even still, he felt his bones scream in agony, and he joined them. Alex stepped over him, holding the staff in his hands, directing pulses of energy at the robot. It’s form started to melt away, and it became pool of sludge on the ground. 

 

“Thank you for freeing me,” Topher said, standing up out of the liquid, his skin dissolved and eaten away across his whole body. “Perhaps, we can-”

 

And that was when the dinosaur burst through a doorway, and leapt upon the vampire, ripping it apart in a gory spray of viscera.

 

Billy wisely chose to let himself fall unconscious at that point.

 

\---

 

Billy woke up somewhere entirely different, the feeling of warm material covering his entire body. 

 

“I’m not taking ethic lessons from you.” Chase’s voice was far away, and it took Billy a moment to actually parse what was being said. “It’s the only thing that saved us today.”

 

There was silence for a moment, and Billy slowly cracked open his eyes. The sunlight hurt his eyes for a moment, but he didn’t have the energy to fight it. The soft expanse of Chase’s covers were the first thing that his mind could focus on, and then the room around him. 

 

“Well, if it goes wrong, that’s on me, isn’t it? Would you rather this situation was completely out of control?” Chase sighed loudly, and Billy could vaguely place him now, on the other side of the room out of sight. “Yeah. That’s what I thought. We’ll talk about this later.”

 

Billy wanted to ask who he was talking to, but his vision blurred again, and he drifted off again.

 

When he opened his eyes again, the sun had moved. He turned over, feeling warmth behind him. There was a different fabric ahead of him, and he nestled into it for a moment, and then, with some shuffling, a warm hand pressed against his back.

 

“Are you awake?” Chase’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. Billy nodded, trying to remember how he had gotten here. He remembered... a dinosaur? It was all foggy. “Here, lets get you sat up. Get some water into you.” 

 

“Wh-” Billy winced, his voice scratchy and painful. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s nearly 2 in the afternoon.” Chase said, and the hand began to rub calming circles. “How much do you remember?”

 

Billy scrunched up his face, and tried to shuffle upright with Chase. As he did so, the skin on his neck pulled painfully, and he let out a hiss of pain. 

 

“Yeah... It healed really well. I don’t even think it’ll scar.” Chase mumbled, helping him to sit against the back wall. He lifted his hand to his neck, feeling smooth unblemished skin underneath his fingers. 

 

“Was... I bitten?” Billy frowned, something flickering in his memory. “I was bitten right?”

 

“Yeah. Do you know who bit you?” 

 

Billy frowned, trying to remember a name. Topher. Topher, the vampire. Topher, the vampire who had drank his blood and then turned into an evil robot. An evil robot who claimed to be his child-

 

Everything flooded back in horrifying details. His hand jerked to his neck again, but there was no sign of anything other than skin. No metal, or torn flesh. “What happened? There was a dinosaur, but I think the bloodloss had got to me by that point.”

 

“No, there was definitely a dinosaur.” Chase said with a small grin. “Turns out the monster from the basement is a dinosaur, and its linked to Gert somehow. It sensed her pain and fear, and came to protect her.”

 

“That’s cool...” Billy blinked, and then frowned. “Is everyone okay?”

 

“Karolina and Nico are a little beaten up, but Nico healed them with her magic. Molly only woke up a couple of hours ago, and Alex is... miraculously alive.” Chase paused, and then sighed running his hands through hair. “And my dad finally got the sample of nanites he wanted.”

 

Billy nodded vaguely, and then actually processed what Chase had said. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“That vampire had already called our parents. He hadn’t told them why though. So... we hid when they came in, and my dad found him torn to shreds in a pile of...nanites.” 

 

Chase’s uncomfortable look didn’t surprise Billy, but it did hurt him. “I didn’t mean to... I don’t know what these things are.”

 

“Tiny machines, all throughout your body.” Chase shrugged, shuffling until he could face Billy properly and take his hands. “We thought they were basic things, reacting to your thoughts, and creating electricity. But it looks like they’re a lot smarter than that.” 

 

“So, when he bit me and absorbed a bunch, they...” Billy trailed off, remembering the way Topher looked after the machines had peeled away. “They ate him?”

 

“Current theory, they used all his dead cells to self-replicate. If Molly and Alex hadn’t acted when they did, it’d’ve probably become a fully realised robot.” Chase turned over Billy’s hands so he could look at his palms. “Did you recognise it?”

 

“Recognise... what?” Billy frowned, looking at his palms. 

 

“The robot.” Chase took a deep breath, “Topher said your ancestry was Sokovian, right?”

 

“Yeah, whilst he was drinking my blood?” Billy shrugged, “What’s so important about that?” 

 

“Sokovia is where the Avengers fought Ultron.” The statement was said gently, so gently that it took Billy a moment to understand what was being said.

 

“That thing was... Ultron?”

 

“No. Maybe. No.” Chase shook his head. “But it explains where the nanites came from. A working AI too. It’s almost like... Ultron’s... ghost?”

 

“Or his child.” 

 

The phrase hung in the air for a moment, and Billy pulled back his hands. Chase let him, and Billy curled his legs up to his chest. “I’m adopted.... Am I a robot?”

 

“No. You’re definitely human.” Chase assured him, “Or close enough that we’d have to reclassify what humanity is.” 

 

Billy nodded, forcing himself to take deep breaths. “Alright... when will I die?”

 

Chase flinched at that, and look torn between reaching out for him again and moving away. “Why do you think you’re going to die?”

 

“Because it ate the vampire. When will eat me?” Billy swallowed heavily, and grabbed Chase’s wrist. “Don’t let me become a monster.”

 

“No, no, Billy you won’t,” Chase said quickly, reaching across and cupping Billy’s cheek with his free hand. “As long as you’re using your powers, you’re burning them up faster than they can form.”

 

“... so I won’t become that thing?” Billy asked, his breath catching in his chest. 

 

“No. I’m sure.” Chase whispered and Billy flung himself towards Chase, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight. 

 

Billy could feel himself shaking with relief and let the quiet hushing and warm presence of Chase take him away from it all for a moment. When he finally pulled back, he felt a lot stronger. He could control this. He knew what the powers were now...

 

“Wait,” he shook his head quickly, “you said your dad has the nanites?” 

 

Chase nodded shortly, and stood up from the bed. “Yeah. Our parents have the nanites.” He paced a few steps away, and turned back to Billy with a sad look. “There’s a Pride meeting planned for the end of the week.”

 

\---

 

“I can’t find who they plan on sacrificing,” Karolina whispered as she sat down with the group, during the next lunch time. “Nobody is transferring, or taking part in any big rituals.” 

 

Billy nodded, and carefully took a bite of his food. He wasn’t here to offer ideas. He doubted most of the people at this table would actually listen to him anyway. 

 

“So, we can’t stop them that way.” Gert muttered, scratching something out in her notebook. “Have we thought about blowing up the ritual chamber?”

 

“The ritual chamber under my house?” Alex asked, voice dry. “I wonder why we haven’t visited that topic before.”

 

“We don’t know that they can do it without the staff,” Nico pointed out, chewing on a carrot stick thoughtfully. 

 

Billy rolled his eyes, and Chase seemed to react with the same thought. “We can’t rely on that. We need to do something, or we’ll regret it.” 

 

“I mean-” Billy started, and then shrugged. “Nevermind.” 

 

“No, say whatever it is,” Gert said, but her eyes were full of suspicion. 

 

He sighed, and stabbed his form into his food. “You were relying on something before. The chamber being broken. What if we... broke it again?”

 

“We don’t know what broke it the first time,” Alex said, shaking his head. “How do we break it now?”

 

“Well, gee,” Billy rolled his eyes, “We could shoot it with laser beams, or lightning, or magic. Or heck, just punch it super hard.” 

 

“He has a point,” Nico shrugged, “I mean, I suppose it’s better than sitting and doing nothing.”

 

“It’s no good. The chamber isn’t in my garage anymore.” Chase muttered, shaking his head. “My mom and dad moved it out as soon as they got the nanites.”

 

“Then...” Gert shrugged, “that’s not going to work.” 

 

“Maybe we should start thinking about... leaving?” Alex shrugged, “I mean, running away seems like a good idea.” 

 

“Wait!” Nico said, looking up. “I can find it! The same way I found Billy in the woods.”

 

Chase’s eyes lit up and he turned to Gert. “It’s our best chance. Save a life, and slow this down by... months... maybe even years.” 

 

Gert considered for a moment, and then sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Alright. Let’s see if Nico can find it. Then we can try and destroy it, if we can find it. Otherwise... We’re going to run away. Again.”

 

\---

 

Billy carefully packed everything into his bag, glancing over at Chase’s side of the room. “You can’t take all of that.” 

 

Chase glanced up from his suitcase, and frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Billy sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Look. It’d be super useful to have... laptops, and letterman jackets, and important trophies. But having to lug that around, between cars and through windows?” Chase looked back at the suitcase, and with a sigh, began to unpack stuff and resort them. “But maybe... the letterman jacket could stay.” 

 

“Oh really?” Chase said, looking over his shoulder and grinning. “That’s an essential is it?” 

 

“Definitely,” Billy quickly moved across the room, and planted a kiss on the back of Chase’s head before he moved to the window. “I’m going to go and put my stuff in my car. Remember, clothes, food, essentials-”

 

“And the sexy letterman jacket?”

 

“You’re the worst.” Billy snorted, and climbed out of the window. It was easy enough to scale along the outside of the house, and down to where his car was parked, putting his things in the trunk, and quietly closing it. He turned, and watched Chase climb down the side of the house with a bag that Billy would probably still say was too big. They both shared one last nod, before climbing into their cars.

 

They met near the school, and everyone else was already there. Gert was the one who spoke first, pushing her glasses up. “Alright. If this goes sideways, we run. Everyone’s got everything they need?”

 

There was a collection of nods from around the group, and Nico pulled out the staff. It extended quickly, and she lifted it into the air. “This way... Alex, you drive, I’ll track.”

 

Everyone piled back into their cars, and started driving again, following Nico’s car. Billy didn’t recognise the route at all, but from the look on everyone’s face when they arrived outside a house, they knew it well.

 

“Of course it’s under your house,” Nico muttered as they all piled out. “Where else would they hide it.” 

 

From the way they were all staring at Alex, he could only assume it was his house. The other boy shrugged, and gestured to the door. “We know how to get into the basement. My parents aren’t home. Let’s... do this quick, and get out.”

 

There wasn’t much left to talk about, and Billy fell into step next to Chase as the group quickly moved through the house until they entered an office. Gert quickly moved to a desk, and twisted a stack of coasters, revealing a hidden passageway. 

 

“Well, this isn’t creepy at all,” He muttered, but followed them all down anyway into a large cavernous chamber, with a pod in the middle. The had to be the ‘Chamber’ they had told him about. They all rushed down into the chamber, and surrounded the device.

 

“Alright, let’s... start with the easiest option.” Gert rubbed her face, and turned to Molly. “Okay. Punch it.”

 

Molly nodded, and moved closer to the device, putting her hand on either side of a seam. But, the metal wouldn’t break no matter how much pressure she put on it. When she stepped aside, Gert glanced at Nico and Karolina. “Alright... Why don’t you two try at the same time.”

 

Billy watched as their blasts converged on the top of the chamber. Magic and light played across the surface, but slipped around the metal like liquid. Billy turned away, as the light started to get more intense.

 

That was when he saw the shadows on the staircase. He quickly grabbed Chase’s arm and turned him around suddenly. The figures had reached the bottom of the stairs, and as they turned, Billy’s heart froze. 

 

“I told you that they’d come for the chamber,” Victor Stein said, carefully stepping onto the balcony, “of course this is a surprise.”

 

It didn’t sound like a surprise, and Billy carefully stepped in front of Chase. The other parents moved into view, and he could see the others taking up defensive positions. 

 

“We’ve got to go.” Alex whispered, taking a step back. “There must be another exit.”

 

“You shouldn’t listen to my son, it’s only going to be worse if you run,” Geoffrey Wilder was calm, as he pulled out a small vial. “We can deal with this humanely. Remove your memories of all of this.”

 

“And what? Let you keep killing people?” Gert shook her head, “No way.”

 

“I can stop them!” Nico said, waving the staff in their direction. A bubble quickly formed, blocking the parents from the teenagers. Tina Minoru stepped forward, lifting her hands and chanting silently. It lasted a moment, and then the bubble ‘popped’. Nico’s eyes widened and she waving the staff again. “It’s not working!”

 

“Think of it like a parental lock.” Tina said calmly. “You are not prepared for the Staff of One yet-”

 

Nico waved the staff again, thrusting it at her mother and father, “Just...  **Go Away!** ” 

 

As she yelled, the world suddenly ....shifted. Nico’s parents had barely a moment to be shocked, before they vanished. Nico gaped for a moment, as the parents all reached for their belts. 

 

“Uh...  **Go away!** ” Nico thrust the staff again, but the crackling energy at the top flickered, and suddenly, the pitter patter of rain echoed throughout the room. Billy glanced up, to the rolling black clouds that now occupied the roof of the building. “What?” Nico hissed at the wand. “Why is it raining?!”

 

“Work it out later! Run now!” Karolina shouted, grabbing her wrist. As one the group rushed towards an alcove at the back, and Billy wanted to follow them.

 

But his legs weren’t working. He strained against the floor, trying to lift a foot, move a hand, speak, anything. The parents were coming down the stairs, with guns in hand. But all he could hear was a high pitch whining.

 

“Billy!” Chase’s voice was behind him somewhere. “Come on!”

 

“He’s not going anywhere,” Victor Stein hit the bottom of the steps. “I was worried that the nanites would never reach critical mass. But finding those nanites really got rid of any need to wait. Now you’ll make an excellent final sacrifice.” 

 

“Chase, we have to go!” Alex’s voice shouted, but Billy couldn’t see what was happening. There was the brief sound of a scuffle. 

 

“William, why don’t you turn around and see your friends,” Victor gestured, and Billy felt his body shift. He turned on his heels, and quickly tagged his friends. Gert was holding Molly back part way down the corridor, and Karolina and Nico were hiding behind pillars. And on the ground, Chase and Alex were fighting. “The folly of youth.” Victor crowed, coming to a stop next to Billy and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s the nanites,” Gert shouted, “He’s controlling the nanites somehow.”

 

“You always were smarter than you had any right to be, Gertrude. But, alas, we’ve agreed not to kill you. We’re not going to kill our children, not when we’re so close.”

 

“If he’s controlling the nanites, we can’t save him Chase.” Alex snapped, struggling to his feet. “What do you care anyway! You’re just using him!”

 

There was a moment of pause, and Chase turned towards Alex with wide eyes, “What did you say?”

 

“It’s so obvious Chase! You’re not gay, but suddenly a really powerful guy shows up, and you’re... what?” Alex gestured at Chase, “Suddenly you’re into guys, but only this one guy who has a power that could help us and just so happens to be something your dad wants?”

 

“Shut up!” Chase snapped, “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“Chase, we need to go-” Karolina called, but Alex drove on.

 

“You used him. You saw someone vulnerable, who you could manipulate, and you made a choice!” Alex shoved Chase, “Now stop being an idiot, leave him, and let’s get out of here before-”

 

Chase punched him square in the face, and turned towards Billy, “I... He’s not...” 

 

“Chase, just leave him, and let’s go!” Gert yelled, taking another few steps back. 

 

“William... stop them. Non-lethally of course.” 

 

Billy’s felt the charge start on his skin, and he could feel the nanites rushing through his blood and skin, carefully sliding out of pores and quickly forming a light metal casing over most of his body. Chase took a step back in fear, but Billy knew that wasn’t what he needed to deal with. In a burst of movement, he crossed the room, snatching the Staff of One from Nico’s hand and launching it further down the tunnel away from her. A light touch to the forehead of Molly and Gert, with a short electrical current, had them dropping to the ground shaking. 

 

Karolina held up her hands, and she was saying something, but the white noise in his ears had overtaken him. He quickly struck her in the chest, knocking her back against the wall, dazed, before he turned his attention back to Chase and Alex. 

 

“Billy... Stop, please,” Chase whispered, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Billy approached him slowly, fighting the nanites in his body with every step. He was almost back to touching him, when Chase pulled his hands out of his pockets wrapped in thin, half finished gauntlets. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The wave of energy from them struck Billy in the chest, and immediately he began to scream. It was like the nanites in his body were burning. Exploding inside him. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breath!

 

And just as suddenly as it began, it ended. He was on the ground, shaking, the metal exoskeleton retreating into his bones. 

 

_ Re-initialising. Hello, William. _

 

He grabbed his head, only vaguely aware of the talking around him.

 

“-interesting design. Using the nanites you’ve harvested to power an electromagnetic pulse, how did you convince him to give you those?” 

 

“Leave him alone!” 

 

“Oh, I think you’re the one who should leave him alone, Chase. You almost killed him. What do you think will happen when he gets back up, and you have to do it again. At best, we’re talking blood poisoning from the inert nanites. At worst, you leave him comatosed.” 

 

_ He tried to kill you, William. Tried to kill us. I warned you. Do you want to see the truth? _

 

Billy shuddered on the ground, as images flickered through his mind. 

 

_ He was back in Chase’s bedroom... but from a different position. He was floating slightly above his own body, and he could see everything around himself. He was the nanite swarm, he knew that instinctively. _

 

_ “You’ve seduced him so that he’ll stay and help us.” Gert’s voice was on the other side of the phone, as Chase paced back and forth, rubbing his forehead. “You understand how wrong that is right?” _

 

_ “I did what I had to do, Gert.” _

 

_ “Did you? We were doing fine-” _

 

_ “Look, he was going to be staying in our house, and if he wasn’t with us, my dad could’ve turned him against us. Or he could have just run away, and if my dad had caught him, then he could have ratted us out.” _

 

_ “But he trusts you.”  _

 

_ “He should! This is for his own good too.” _

 

_ “It isn’t right to play with his feelings like this.” _

 

_ “I’m not taking ethic lessons from you. It’s the only thing that saved us today.” _

 

_ “It’s wrong Chase. And it’s going to blow up in our faces when he finds out. He could kill us, you know that right? He’s a ticking time bomb. ” _

 

_ “Well, if it goes wrong, that’s on me, isn’t it? Would you rather this situation was completely out of control?” _

 

_ Gert didn’t answer, and Chase nodded to himself with a sad look.  _

 

_ “Yeah. That’s what I thought. We’ll talk about this later.” _

 

The vision faded as quickly as it had overtaken him, and Billy felt his heart break. “No... it can’t be true.”

 

_ He knew about the nanites the first time you came to the house. That’s how he got the black eye, his father caught him using the goggles. But he didn’t tell you until he saw you using your powers, until you became useful.  _

 

Moments began to snap into place. Times where Chase had turned his back on him to say something important. Kisses meant to distract from questions. Looks that couldn’t quite be explained.

 

“You lied to me.” Billy whispered, struggling to his feet. “You used me.” 

 

“Billy-” Chase lifted his hands, but Billy could see the fingers of the glove flexing. They were still armed, and Chase would use them to hurt him if he thought he needed. 

 

“Was any of it real?” He asked, feeling the nanites pumping in his blood. “Any of it!”

 

“Of course! I care about you-” Chase started, but Victor stepped forward with a smirk.

 

“He’s always been an opportunist William. But you won’t kill him. Now come here.”

 

_ He’s using a signal amplifier from the program that created us. I can’t act against him. But you can, William. _

 

Billy’s eyes narrowed, and slowly stepped forward. Victor nodded, lowering the gun. That was when Billy struck, a sudden corona of energy bursting into existence around him. Victor couldn’t lift the gun in time, and as a bolt of lightning struck the gun, he was thrown to the ground. Billy continued forward, waving his hands at the other parents, and watching them collapse too.

 

“Billy-” 

 

_ “You used me!” _ Billy yelled, his voice tinged with mechanical noise.  _ “You made me feel normal! And you just used me!” _

 

Electricity crackled wildly around him, and Alex started to move away. But Chase stood his ground.

 

“Maybe in the start. Maybe when I first met you, I just saw you as something to use. But I grew to...” Chase paused, and then quietly finished, “really like you.” 

 

_ You’re furious. You can hurt him. Make him feel the pain you feel. _

 

Billy let the lightning crackle closer.  _ “You like me? You don’t use people you like. You don’t-” _

 

_ “Stop.”  _

 

He jerked to a complete stop, his eyes jerking over to Alex, who was holding a small device to his mouth. 

 

_ Ahh. That makes a lot of sense. _

 

_ “What is that?” _ Billy ground out, barely able to move his jaw. 

 

“That day in the woods, I made a copy of the signal that took control of your body. I didn’t know about the nanites then, but once I did, I was able to make this modulator. Much more powerful than the one that Victor was using. Now, this has all been great. But we need to go.” Alex gestured to the entrance. “Chase, get the rest of them.”

 

“Why... why would you build something like that?” Chase frowned, “You didn’t know about the nanites. You didn’t know Billy could turn on us.” 

 

“Chase! Seriously, get the rest of the group so we can go.” Alex lifted, raising the device again,  _ “Billy, get into the chamber.”  _

 

Billy’s leg jerked forward, and then stopped. After a moment’s pause, the other leg followed. He was jerking forward towards the oval chamber. He watched as Chase suddenly jerked the device out of Alex’s hand and slammed it on the ground. But even as the pieces scattered across the ground, Billy jerked forward again. He was only four steps from it now. 

 

“What are you doing!” Chase yelled, grabbing Alex’s shoulders

 

“You don’t understand what this ritual is. What it means, and why it’s important. Obviously, we don’t want to be with our parents after everything, but.... One more sacrifice. And why not have that one sacrifice be someone who is going to ruin us.” Alex shrugged, and gestured to Billy as he took another step forward. “You can’t stop him, and get us all out, before all our parents wake up. So what’s it going to be, Chase?”

 

Billy could see how Chase was torn, but... he knew what the outcome would be.  _ “Chase... go... Save the others.”  _

 

Chase glanced back at all his friends, and then at Billy. “I’m sorry...”

 

_ “Just go.”  _ Billy shook his head, as he finally reached the chamber. His hand unerringly found a button, and the thing opened like a flower.  _ “Does it hurt? When they go?” _

 

“It’s quick.” Chase muttered, and flexed his hands. “I can give you... a chance?”

 

Billy nodded, taking a deep breath.  _ “Magnetic pulse, destroying the nanites in my blood?” _

 

_ No. You can’t let him! _

 

“I’m sorry, Billy. For everything.” Chase whispered, lifting the gauntlet and powering it up. “I hope I see you again.”

 

_ NO! _

 

The magnetic pulse hit him like a truck, but this time he didn’t scream, didn’t even feel pain. Instead, it felt like every part of his body fell asleep in quick succession. And as they sparked out, he could feel the metal beads struggling to create new seeds inside him. All of that would be useful if they could repopulate.

 

Unless he burned them out. Chase had told him that his electrical powers burned them away too. He forced out as much electricity as he could, the power surging around him. Chase was dragging the others down the back corridor. Alex was nowhere to be seen. The parents were backing away as well, and every noise in his head was screaming.

 

_ Y0u f001! Y0u’11 n3v3r surviv3 with0----3. I am t4e 0n1y thing that’11 k33--------------0g3t43r w3------------0ri0us.  _

 

_ \---11 1iv3 0n! B3----0ad! _

 

Billy could barely understand, but he didn’t have to. The power was building to a crescendo, past where he had ever gone before. The stone warped beneath his feet, but he wasn’t stood on it anymore, lifting into the air alongside the chamber. 

 

And then, the world popped. 

 

The chamber exploded into sparks and shrapnel, before being reduced to ash on the ground. Billy could feel himself turning on the entrance, destroying that too. He was alone now. He was free. He could-

 

The power stopped. The metallic shrieking in his mind stopped. He...stopped.

 

They dropped to the ground, and the room around him quaked. Probably some kind of defence mechanism, to collapse the ritual room if anything ever happened. He would die here... and... maybe that was okay. He’d die human, knowing that everyone was safe, that he’d helped.

 

His eyes drifted closed, as he thought back. Back to Chase. To the runaways. To his parents. He really hoped that someone told his parents what had happened. Karolina maybe, she was the only one who didn’t seem to have an agenda. 

 

More quakes racked through the room, but a sudden breeze made him open his eyes. He could vaguely make out a small opening in the air, crackling red and blue energy. A figure stepped through, shiny and red.

 

“I’m Iron Lad, and I-” The figure stopped and glanced around, “Well, this isn’t right.”

 

And that was the last thing Billy saw before he passed out.

 

\---

 

The lab was cold, metal and white walls everywhere. It was where Victor felt safest. And with the Minoru missing, and the Wilder’s house falling into a crater, it was the best place to have this meeting.

 

“We did everything we could,” Janet was saying, walking around the table in the middle. “We’re going to have to gather the children, and then... work on the backup plan.” 

 

“The back-up plan means killing 25 people over the next 25 years.” Leslie pointed out, folding her arms. “And to do that, we have to find the temple.” 

 

“One problem at a time.” Geoffrey rubbed his chin, turning to his wife. “Alex won’t tell anyone. He’s as interested in immortality as the rest of us. But the other kids...”

 

“Maybe....” Dale turned to his wife. “Maybe it’s time we go and get them.”

 

The group frowned, and there was silence for a moment, before Victor moved to a draw and opened it. “If we’re doing this, we’ll be protected. Subdermal psionic interference devices.” 

 

“I’ll go boot up the 4-D time portico.” Dale sighed, turning to his wife. 

 

“Before you go...” Victor held up a hand, putting the small gun like device on the table. “I’d like to introduce you to my solution for our... Child problem.” He turned to a small door set inside the wall. “Obviously, I wished to make sure that our goals were successful, but I thought it best to ensure the nanites were able to be activated before I introduced them to the machine. This was the result of that experiment.”

 

He swung open the door, and watched with a little amusement as everyone looked on in shock. Of course they couldn’t comprehend his brilliance.

 

“It was quite the interesting coincidence. You see... we share the same name.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed this! I loved the first few episodes of Runaways, and started writing this immediately after watching them. Unfortunately, I couldn't watch anymore until I'd finished writing, because it'd distract me too much from finishing writing, but I really look forward to continuing the series . I'm working more set in this fusion universe, so keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
